


10 Days

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, always protective Haru, massive blushing every chapter, mostly from Makoto, mutual crushing, the spring break before college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has 10 days all to himself before he heads off to college. But his first day doesn't go all that well when he accidentally gets Sousuke wet.</p><p>No, l mean like he totally splashes enough water on his face that it probably went up his nose. Sorry, this ain't NSFW folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

          “Makoto! Wake up, honey!” His mother’s voice only came as an echo muffled by the blanket over his head.

           “Ma-ko-to!”

           He flipped onto his stomach, stuffing his face into the pillow. It was definitely past seven—the time he’d usually be up by now, getting ready for school. But he didn’t want to get out of bed and it didn’t matter much since he had just graduated high school and had a full ten days before heading off to college in Tokyo. Plus, it had been a while since he’s slept in.

           Makoto shifted his head to the side, staring at his partially glowing blanket that still kept him protected from the sun.

           “Ten days…” he murmured thinking how he’ll have them all to himself.

           Everyone else was busying themselves by preparing for the next school year. Rei, Nagisa, and Gou were until recently conducting meetings to think up ideas to recruit new members for the swim club, inviting both Haru and him. But then Rei insisted that the three of them should check into nearby colleges since they were entering their last year in high school. Rin said farewell at graduation before heading back to Australia; thankfully, Haru didn’t tag along without notice again. However, Haru was also traveling, going to and from Tokyo to get used to his new training schedule that would help build his muscles.

           Then there was Makoto. All alone to sigh to himself. He didn’t know if he was nervous or excited for Tokyo, probably both. He would definitely miss the familiarity of Iwatobi, but he wanted to experience the world and Tokyo would be just the start. The only thing stopping him was himself. It scared him to be away from his family and friends for a long time. Another sigh escaped him. He figured he should get up now, but just as he was going to, he hears pairs of hustling footsteps heading towards his room. Makoto smiled when knowing those quiet giggles sneaking up on him. He closed his eyes and they pulled down the blanket.

           “He’s still asleep,” Ren whispered.

           “Let’s wake him up,” Ran grinned mischievously and Ren nodded in agreement.

           “1…2…3!”

           But just as they were about to jump on him, Makoto shouted, “Gotcha!” Then grabbed them with one in each arm and pulled them onto his bed with him. They all fall into laughter and even more as Makoto began to tickle the two little devils.

           “Kids, hurry on down. Your breakfast is already getting cold!” their mother’s voice traveled upstairs.

           Makoto carried his siblings to the kitchen, Ran on his back and Ren on his left hip. They’re greeted by their father who had been reading the newspaper and their mother who had become a little pouty with their late arrival, but that went away when he asked for seconds.

          “Do you have any plans today, Makoto?” his mother asked as she handed him his second bowl.

           “Mm no, not really. Is there something you need?”

           “I’m helping out the old auntie with her store down on the main street. I need you to take care of the twins for today, is that alright?”

           “Yes, of course. We can--”

           “Go to the beach!” Ran interrupted. She was half standing in her seat raising her hand as if she was asked.

           “Yeah, the beach!” Ren repeated in the same excitement.

           Makoto chuckled and tried sit them back down. “Alright, alright.” He glanced at his parents, and they nodded knowing his question. He turned to the twins saying, “We can go.”

 

           It had been a while since Makoto’s taken the twins to the beach. There were a couple of other families there by the time they arrived, but it was no surprise as school was out. Makoto only let them play in shallow waters as he watched closely at the shoreline. They had their floats, he reminded himself. His heart was beating a little faster whenever the waves pulled them away and brought them back.

           “Nii-chan! Come play with us!” Ran pleaded happily. Makoto smiled, ridding any moments of anxiety earlier, or at least masking it.

           He grabbed their floats and pulled them fast along the shoreline. Hearing their giggles calmed him and helped him forget his own worries. Soon enough, Makoto was able to forget all about it as the twins splashed around, starting a water fight between the two. He gets caught between crossfires. But just laughed it off and then joined the two by pushing the waves at them. Ran motioned for a kamehameha and Ren followed suit, landing a huge shot onto Makoto which he luckily turned away from so that it only hit his side. He showed them a devious smile as he prepared his revenge by whirling up water between his hands as though it would create a powerful force. The twins knew what was coming so they swam towards the shoreline and split apart as he shouted, “Water Attack!”

           The water flew between them and onto a passerby. Makoto quickly ran out of the water as he realized the salty water had hit directly onto the stranger’s face. “I’m so sorry. I—Oh.”

           The stranger, who was apparently not a stranger, removed his hand from his now dripping face. “Yamazaki-kun, I’m so sorry.” He felt heat rising to his cheeks, thinking if maybe his teal-eyed acquaintance was angry.

           “I see you still have quite the aim,” Makoto didn’t expect that he’d smirk at him, and so teasingly. “And I told you, just Sousuke is fine.”

           “Right, sorry. I totally forgot. I just didn’t expect you to be there. I mean who would have thought you know? I mean I really am sorry, Sousuke. Are you alright?”

           Sousuke couldn’t help but smile in bewilderment, hearing Makoto’s ramble. It was pretty damn adorable, not that he would ever admit that. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

           “Nii-chan, is this your friend?” Ran had walked up to Sousuke, staring hard as if inspecting him. Ren had half-hidden behind Makoto and held onto to his leg.

           “Yes, this is Sousuke. Ran, can you go get a towel for him?”

           She nodded, not long after did she come back with a green towel and handed it frowny guy. “So how do you know my brother?” Ran suddenly asked. Sousuke wiped his face and opened his mouth to answer, but Ran didn’t give him a chance as she continued to bombard him with more questions, “You look a little taller than my brother. How tall are you anyway? Did you go to the same school? Do you swim? Are you friends with Haru-nii too?”

           Sousuke quirked a brow and glanced at Makoto who gave an apologetic smile, then proceeded to answer her questions. “We met through a mutual friend. I’m 185 cm. No. Yes.” He paused for the last question, thinking it over carefully and came to say, “Yeah, I guess.”

           “Hmm,” she narrowed her eyes then opened them wide with a smile, “Do you like to swim free too?”

           “Uh I don’t know. I don’t like it, but I don’t dislike it either.”

           “Hm you’re weird. Have you seen Haru-niichan swim free? It’s amazing! Can you swim like that too?”

           “Ah! No more questions, Ran,” Makoto butted in feeling second-hand embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Sousuke. You don’t have to answer everything she asks.”

           “Ehh, Nii-chan you’re no fun!” Ran pouted.

           “Aren’t you guys hungry?” Makoto turned around to look at Ren then Ran. “How about we get some food at the yakisoba stand?”

           “Yay!” the twins exclaimed and rushed to their parasol to dry themselves off. Makoto sighed thankful that was enough to distract them.

           Sousuke grinned, “They seem like a handful.”

           “Yeah, but I love them anyway.” He smiled with a tilt and it almost made Sousuke take a step back. Makoto leaned closer to whisper near his ear, “Now’s your chance to get away while they’re not looking.”  The moment he realized their closeness he jumped back and rambled, “I mean if you want to go. I’m not saying I don’t want you to be here. You can stay and eat with us, but only if you want. It’ll be like treating you for splashing water on you. Oh, but I don’t mean to force you or anything!” He’s full-on flushing by the end of his last sentence.

           “Sure.”

           Makoto met his sea-like eyes, realizing he meant he wanted to stay and Makoto couldn’t help smiling wide, feeling just absolute glee.

          As the four of them take a seat after ordering, the twins occupied themselves by playing with action figures from their favorite shows while Makoto awkwardly looked at anywhere but Sousuke, still feeling a little embarrassed and shy.

          “So,” his low voice automatically brought Makoto’s eyes toward him, “Do you go to the beach often?” Sousuke inwardly groaned hearing how dumb and awkward that sounded, but even so tried to keep his cool. It didn’t matter though since Makoto couldn’t tell.

          “Every so often, I guess?” he didn’t mean to answer like that, not giving Sousuke something he could reply back to, but there wasn’t much else to say. So the conversation ended and it was back to awkward silence.

          Makoto bit his lower lip, wondering why of all times he couldn’t think of any topics to talk about. Though, there was actually one topic he had always wanted to ask Sousuke if he ever had the chance and that was about his shoulder. But Makoto wouldn’t dare to bring it up, especially not as a conversation starter. He bit his lip a little harder, thinking how he was never like this with anyone else. Was it because he was intimidated by Sousuke? No, it wasn’t that. Sousuke was kind of like Haru in ways, yet so different. There was just something about Sousuke that made him feel—

          “Makoto, your lip is bleeding,” Sousuke suddenly alerted him.

          “Eh? Oh no!” He placed his hand over his mouth as he searched for napkins. God it seemed like all he could do around Sousuke was be embarrassed.

          “Here.” Makoto turned his head, thinking Sousuke would offer him a napkin, but instead felt Sousuke’s thumb brush over his bleeding lip. “It’s not much to panic about.”

          Makoto managed to only mutter an incoherent thank you and a nod that turned into more of a tilt to hide his heated face. It was such a simple thing. Like Sousuke said it was nothing to panic about, he repeated in his head. So why wasn’t his heart beating any slower?

          Luckily, Makoto didn’t have to speak because the food arrived and he spent most of the time trying to get the twins to eat their own food. Every once in awhile, though, Makoto would peek a glance at Sousuke. The guy was eating normal. Just normal. Makoto couldn’t understand how he could just suddenly do something—something so intimate without as much as a blink. Maybe, possibly, it was something he didn’t consider to be intimate. Maybe he just does this kind of thing all the time. Yeah, he probably does this with his family and Rin too.

          Sousuke caught his stare and Makoto watched as he swallowed his food before asking, “Do I have sauce on my face?”

          “Huh?”

          “You’ve been staring at me. So I just thought…”

          “Oh, um yeah!” Thank god there actually was.

          Sousuke grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth then his cheeks. “Did I get it?”

          “It’s up here,” Makoto pointed to his own cheek.

          “Here?”

          “No, sorry, I meant the other side.”

          “Got it?”

          “Ah here, let me just…” Makoto, out of habit for his siblings, leaned over the table and wiped the small smudge with his thumb and licked off the sauce. “All good,” he smiled brightly.

          Sousuke sat frozen and a little wide eyed for just a second. “Thanks,” he quickly said before going back to eating.

          It took that moment for Makoto to realize what he’d done then joined Sousuke into silently finishing his food with the addition of another wave of heat spreading to his ears and neck.

 

          “Well,” Sousuke started as he was saying good-bye, “Thanks for the treat.”

          “Mm n-no problem,” Makoto tried his best to smile, but he still felt embarrassed for all of what happened today.

          “Let’s do it again sometime.” Makoto, surprised, met his eyes for the first time since their moment of contact. “If that’s okay with you.”

          Makoto laughed lightly and grinned, “Of course. I’ll look forward to it.” He waved one last time before walking the opposite way with his siblings.

          Sousuke turned around and went on his way too. Within a few blocks, he stopped in front of a vending machine. He inserted the coins but paused and looked at the buttons blankly, even though he knew his decision was going to be coke. Once he pressed it, the can came down with a loud clank. He slowly picked it up and took a sip, the coldness hitting his lips like waves.

          His mind played back the moment he touched Makoto’s soft lip and the way his green eyes lit up while blushing at the gesture. It took Sousuke all he had to keep himself from blushing at that moment too. He didn’t even know why he did it. It’s not like he was close to Makoto and it wasn’t something he did for anyone. There was just something that made him do it. I mean it was right there. All Makoto had to do was wipe it and since he was too busy being panicky, he just did it for him. Yeah, that’s all.

          The image of Makoto licking his finger replayed in his mind. He bumped his head against the machine with a loud thump and began to blush almost as red as Makoto was the moment after.

          “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this story outlined for months now, but I never got to writing much of it. Suddenly I felt like writing probably so I could take a break from drawing (so basically procrastinating drawing by writing. I do it the other way around too. it actually sounds productive until i tell you that i procrastinate both at the same time by watching and doing absolutely nothing.) Anyways this is pretty much all I have right now besides the outline. I usually take forever to update so apologies ahead of time. Maybe they'll come faster since I actually have an outline (oops i totally jinxed myself)


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tries to deny that he's developing feelings for Sousuke even though he's totally crushing hard.
> 
> Oh and Makoto is still embarrassing himself.

       For the fifth time, Makoto awoke from his sleep. He stared at the darkness that was his ceiling, recalling his dream, and then palmed his face without a blink. Even though it was the same dream playing over and over, he could never remember much of it; but he knew, Sousuke was there every single time. The beginning was always a blur but there was one part he could always seem to remember. And that was when those mesmerizing teal eyes bore into him and the ticklish dark hair brushed against his cheek as he leaned in to whisper. It was something about sauce and that was all he could remember of the words, but the feeling of the warm breath on his ear was so vivid and surreal it got Makoto waking up, breathing hard and with a sweat. What was wrong with him, getting flustered by Sousuke even in his dream? It was like…like he liked Sousuke. Not that it was a bad thing, but Makoto barely knew the guy and most of what he knew were just bits and pieces he’s heard from Rin and Kisumi. And sure, he wasn’t the worst looking person in the world—okay fine, he was absolutely breathtaking; but, it didn’t mean Makoto liked him. If thinking someone was attractive meant you liked them, then heck, Makoto would be in love with a lot of people right now. Sousuke has just seen him get embarrassed a lot in one day and it was bothering him; that was it.

       Right?

       Makoto bit his lip only to feel a slight sting from the cut that seemed to have happened only minutes ago. He placed his finger on it, remembering Sousuke’s touch—quick and firm. As though in a trance, he tried to repeat the motion. His eyes widened. Makoto grabbed his pillow and plopped it over his face so it would muffle his silent squealing. Oh my god what was he trying to do by imitating Sousuke to himself? He removed the pillow from his face and placed it towards his chest, breathing fast and feeling the heat release from his cheeks—and not because of the self-suffocation. When he caught his breath, Makoto pouted for no one to see. He really didn’t want to admit what he was feeling, whatever it may possibly be.

       Suddenly, Makoto got up from his bed and headed towards the nearest bathroom, deciding to give himself a nice cold splash of water. As he watched himself in the mirror with water dripping down his chin, he couldn’t help but stare at his cut lip. He curled his lips in, as though that would keep him from thinking about it. Desperately, Makoto closed his eyes and chanted in his head, “I’m just a little embarrassed. And a little nervous. It’s normal to be like that around people you don’t really know. But this never happened before...No, no, no. This is normal. Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t have any weird feelings. I don’t like him like that.”

       “Who is it that you don’t like like that?”

       Makoto jumped, hearing his father’s voice. He turned around to see him standing at the open door. Wait, had he said all that out loud? “D-Dad, you scared me.”

       “I could tell,” his father chuckled. “Since you’re up so early, would you mind heading to the convenience store and buying your mother some headache patches. She’s been aching more often. I was going to buy some, but my boss called me to come in early today.”

       “Um, yeah, sure.”

       “Good. I’ll leave money on the table downstairs. I’ve got to get to work now. See you later, Makoto.”

       “Take care.” Makoto waved and as soon as his father left, he sighed.

       “Oh, and whoever that guy is that you don’t like like that is a lucky guy,” his father popped back to embarrass him then quickly ran away before he could be scolded by his son.

       “Daaaddd!” Makoto now completely embarrassed.

       

       When Makoto finished up washing, he didn’t bother to change out of his pajama pants and left the house after just putting on a warm coat. It was always chilly in the morning especially at this time when the sun should be rising, but it never bothered Makoto. The air always carried the scent of the sea and had the power to calm him. He breathed in the cool air, smiling when his exhale appeared in a smoke. On the way to the convenience store, many of his older neighbors greeted him which wasn’t unusual as they were always up this early. Most of them were fishermen or workers at the seafood market.

       The convenience store wasn’t far, so it didn’t take long for Makoto to get there, buy the patches, and start heading back home with the sun still hidden low. He felt a yawn coming on. The thought of going back to sleep crossed his mind. The cold air was making him want to cozy on back under his blankets. With his arms folded, he walked a little faster, wanting to get home as soon as possible. He began to regret not changing his pants now that the chill crept easily onto his skin.

       In the distance, Makoto saw a figure running towards his direction. It was a jogger. He hummed curiously as it was rare to see anyone besides the older folks out at this time, but then again, he hadn’t been up early enough to know that now. As the jogger got closer, he realized it was the very guy he had been frantic over this morning. Makoto stopped in his steps, wondering if he should call out to him. Maybe Sousuke wouldn’t want to be bothered though. But it’ll be okay since he was his friend right? They weren’t best friends or anything, but at least Makoto considered him a friend, so it should be fine. Ah but what if Sousuke didn’t think of him as a friend? Makoto furrowed his brows, contemplating as though his life depended on it. But when he looked up, his decision was made for him as he met with those clear teal eyes. Makoto managed, granted slowly, to bring his hand up to wave then gave Sousuke the best smile he could with his shaky breathing.

       “Hey,” Sousuke greeted a little out of breath when he reached the other. Makoto stared a little too long at his visible breath, reminded of his dream.

       “Good morning,” he quickly said after coming back to reality, and then smiled again, hoping that would distract Sousuke from noticing his earlier stare. It did. “Out for a run?”

       “Yeah,” Sousuke eyed Makoto from head to toe and raised his brow, “You, too?”

       “Eh?” Makoto looked down, remembering he was still in his pajama pants. Oh my god he begged life to stop embarrassing him in front of Sousuke. Thank goodness, though, the cold had already made his face a shade of pink; otherwise, his blushing would have been noticeable. Makoto scratched his cheek and let out a nervous chuckle, “I guess you can say that. I had to go to the convenience store.”

       Sousuke gave a short hum. Then there was silence.

       It would have been awkward if the two weren’t too busy checking the other out, without of course any sense of awareness. Makoto’s gaze automatically went to Sousuke’s shoulder, but he looked away and down as soon as he did. It just didn’t seem right to stare at it. Though it was true he was curious, Makoto didn’t want to force him to talk when he didn’t want to. If anything, he hoped that someday he’ll be able to be close enough with Sousuke that they could talk openly about it. And maybe, just maybe, he’d let Makoto take a look at it too. He stared at Sousuke’s shoes, noticing how he had the same pair of shoes at home and it made him happy for some reason or another. He looked up surprised to see Sousuke staring at him, not really at his eyes, but a little lower.

       Makoto bit his lip, thoughts automatically assuming that’s where he was looking. But why? And for how long had he been staring? The more he thought about it, the more he hoped the pink on his cheeks hadn’t turned red.  “S-So do you jog every day?” he said, trying to put his mind elsewhere.

       “Yeah,” Sousuke simply answered and Makoto could see the shift in his eyes move up.

       “For fun?”

       “Just to keep in shape.”

       “Oh.” Makoto examined himself and wondered if his muscles were starting to turn to fat. He hadn’t been exercising much since the swimming competition ended. Maybe he should start again.

       “You can join me if you want, whenever you’re free, anyway,” Sousuke offered, noticing his worry.

       “Really? I wouldn’t be a bother?” he didn’t realize it but his smile was glistening and so child-like that it made Sousuke blush ever so slightly. It took all his energy to keep the rest hidden under that frowny expression he liked to masquerade.

       “No,” his voice came out close to a whisper. He coughed and repeated, “No, you wouldn’t.”

       Makoto widened his smile. And here Sousuke thought those green eyes couldn’t get any brighter. Really, the world was so unfair to give him the ability to express such an adorable grin.

       “Well, I gotta head home, but I’ll let you know when I’m free,” he said, remembering the bag in his hand. But before he could walk away, Sousuke grabbed his arm. The pull wasn’t strong but it held and made Makoto turn around with their faces so close that he almost stopped breathing. He probably did for half a second, though it definitely felt like more.

       “I uhm don’t have your number,” Sousuke whispered over his lips. The warm breath mixed with the cold morning air stirred Makoto’s heart.

       “Oh…right,” he echoed in the same soft voice but with trembling lips. Their moment of staring broke as Sousuke slowly let go of his arm, cueing him to get his phone to exchange numbers. Makoto panicked a little, not remembering if he brought his phone with him. He searched his pockets and fortunately, he did. As he took out his phone, it almost fumbles out of his hand. Makoto ended up playing catch with himself and all the while shrieking weird panicky sounds each time the phone seemed to jump from his hands. Even with the littlest of things, Makoto managed to somehow embarrass himself. Sousuke took it like a good sport, only grinning because of how undeniably cute it was.

       By the time they’re done exchanging numbers, Makoto could hear his heart race like it was beating drums to the dancing butterflies in his stomach. He worried that Sousuke could hear it too even though it wasn’t possible.

       “Well, you can go home now,” Sousuke interrupted his thoughts.

       “Huh? Oh right,” he tried to laugh off his forgetfulness. “Well then good-bye for real this time.”

       “How about see you again?”

       Makoto lifted his brows a little surprised, then gave a sugary smile. “Okay. See you again,” his eyes closed as the smile widened and he tilted his head, “Sousuke.” And with that he headed home, leaving the other to wonder how humanly possible it was to be able to make his name sound like silk.

       It was only when he was out of sight did Sousuke let himself squat down with a long sigh. He rubbed his neck and looked up at the empty path that Makoto walked.

       He was screwed, totally screwed.

       With the way Makoto gave out smiles like candy on Halloween, Sousuke wouldn’t be able to keep up his aloof expression. If his heart continued to beat like it did whenever Makoto was around, he could be heading towards a hopelessly, dangerous path. Because he knew if he kept walking it, it would only be a matter of time before he wouldn’t want to be his friend. He’d want more.

 

       Makoto shut the door quietly behind him. Then slowly but surely let his wobbly legs rest as he slid down against the door. He placed his hand over his mouth, feeling his face get as red as it could possibly be. But despite the embarrassing moments that occurred, Makoto couldn’t help but feel incredibly happy. He took out his phone and looked at the newly added name to his list of contacts. A grin stretched across his face. He rubbed his thumb across the screen over Sousuke’s name, seeing for the first time how his name was spelled.

       “Makoto, honey, is that you?” his mother called, causing him to stand up in shock. It seemed like today was scare your child day.

       “Yes, Mom, it’s me. I bought some headache patches for you,” he shouted so she could hear. Then he took off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen where he knew she would be.

       “My, thank you,” she smiled with a hand on her cheek.

       Makoto smiled back, “Dad wanted me to get it for you.” The sentence made her blush. He always found it sweet that his parents acted so lovingly towards each other, like they still had young love.

       His mother’s expression changed to surprise and got him wondering, “What’s wrong?”

       “I think I hear someone calling your name.” She frowned, placing her cheek in her palm. They both listen to the still air, before a muffled call of his name is heard.

       Makoto looked down to his pocket and took out his phone. His eyes widened and he shut his lips tight. His phone showed that he called Sousuke and the call still hadn’t dropped.

       “Uhm…Makoto, are you there?” he heard Sousuke’s voice and even in that static sound his voice still sounded husky and unbelievably pleasing.

       He quickly put the phone to his ears and turned his back to his mother. “Ah! Sousuke? I’m sorry I think I accidentally called you.” Makoto closed his eyes, suddenly remembering rubbing his thumb across the screen. Oh my god what if Sousuke hated him now? He probably wouldn’t want to answer his calls from now on. The sound of Sousuke breathing hard, made him open his eyes again. It was rough and fast.

       “Makoto…” His skin jumped and his face flushed. It sounded erotic, he couldn’t help it.

       “Y-Yes?” he answered nervously.

       “Sorry, I was still in the middle of jogging. I didn’t really hear what you said earlier because I was trying to catch my breath,” he paused to let out a long exhale, “Did you need something?”

       “Oh. Well, uhm I…I looked at my schedule and realized I was free tomorrow so I thought I should let you know,” Makoto laughed, trying to hide the fact the he told a little lie.

       “…Okay,” Sousuke paused to smile, “You know you could have just texted me.”

       “R-Right. I guess I forgot,” he tried to laugh again but this time behind the palm of his hand that covered his flushed cheeks.

       “I gotta go now, but I’ll text you the details later okay?”

       “Mm,” was all Makoto could manage as his whole body practically shook. Little did he know though, Sousuke thought it was the cutest sound ever.

       When they hang up, Makoto went straight to the nearest wall and leaned his forehead onto it with a pretty loud thud.

       “Ow,” he let out, but not removing his head.

       “Are you alright?” his mother called, then appeared in front of him. She placed her hand over her mouth, “Does your head hurt? We have plenty of headache patches.” His mother smiled, holding up the bag he had just brought home.

       “No, I think my head’s okay.”

       “Okay. Well if you change your mind then they’ll be right in the medicine cabinet.” She headed back to the kitchen, leaving Makoto to sigh at the wall he still touched.

       “Oh!” His mom popped her head into the hallway, “But if you’re looking for medicine that’ll help that flush of yours we won’t have any.”

       “Mooom!” His parents were too alike when it came to teasing him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Makoto's parents are still young at heart and are super lovey dovey (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) Also that they accept Makoto no matter who he likes. And they can totally tell when he's crushing or in love because he's a blushing machine and they love to tease him about it (≖ᴗ≖๑)


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch touch touch Sousuke's all about touching Makoto's lips

          Later that night, Makoto received his first text from Sousuke. He lied on his bed, giggling to himself as he read it. It was short and straight forward exactly the same way he spoke in person. As odd as it may have seemed, Makoto found it amusing and sort of, maybe adorable. He quickly sent a reply, letting the other know he got his message and he’ll be there on time. Then he got up from his bed and searched for his jogging wear. It wasn’t all that hard since he hadn’t really packed anything for college yet. He’d only just organized things into two categories: what to bring to Tokyo and what to leave at Iwatobi. Once he found the pile of exercising attire, he picked up his blue pair and stared at it, wondering if he’d look better in a darker color.

            His phone vibrated and rung the short tune signaling a text. Makoto practically stumbled across the room, knocking over his stacked tower of CDs to get to his phone to check if it was Sousuke. It wasn’t. It was Haru, saying he’ll be coming back in two to three days. Makoto couldn’t lie, he was disappointed that it wasn’t Sousuke, but knowing his best friend would be coming back soon made him just as happy. It was pretty lonely before he accidentally met Sousuke again. Haru was gone most of the time and whenever he came back he’d never want to go out because he was too tired. Makoto understood, guessing that the training was getting to him. Haru had talked to him that his coach was giving him a tough training regimen to help him build muscles in preparation for the national stage.

            As Makoto finished writing out a reply for Haru, his phone vibrated again and a small window popped up, showing he had a new message. This time it _was_ Sousuke. He rolled his lips in to keep from smiling too wide.

 _See you soon,_ he read to himself. It was just three words, but it made him happy. Makoto thought for a second if he should reply back then typed the words, _Have a good sleep_. Ah yes he could imagine it now: Sousuke receiving the text and feeling creeped out because some guy was imagining him sleeping—which he actually wasn’t until that moment. Makoto quickly erased the message and decided to write out something simple (and normal). He paused before pressing the send button, nervousness filling up his heart. With shut eyes, his pressed the button and let himself plop down on his bed, brown hair ruffled and face dyed a light pink. He looked one last time at the message, confirming that it was sent, and immediately, he regretted sending it at all.

            Sousuke woke though he had just gotten himself to sleep. The sound of his phone had rung next to his ear, so he was a bit grumpy. He grunted as he searched with his eyes closed for his phone. When he found it, he turned on the blaring screen and squinted one eye open with another groan. The other eye slowly opened when he realized the text was from Makoto. He rubbed his eyes then opened the message. It read:

            _Mm. Good night, Sousuke :)_

            He slowly placed his phone back down then proceeded to stuff his face into his pillow, ears turned red. Sousuke hadn’t expected a reply at all. He practically fell asleep as soon as he sent his own message. So he was not expecting to get such a ridiculously-Makoto-cute message (because cute was not the same as Makoto-cute). And no, it wasn’t just a simple mail saying good night. When he read the text, he could hear Makoto’s sweet, sincere voice and imagine the look of his smiling face and green eyes closing because of it. He got a whole damn package.

            Sousuke shifted his head to the side and rubbed his hand down his face and kept it there as he eyed his phone. Makoto was really making it hard for him to want to be just his friend. With his nerves on end, he was sure he was going to have trouble going back to sleep.

            Makoto rubbed his hands together, trying to warm up as he stood in the cold. He had woken up this morning with a start out of pure paranoia of being late because he’d promised he’d be on time. Now he was 10 minutes early and shivering cold. It may have been spring, but the winter winds were still taking its time to leave. Makoto decided to stretch as he waited for Sousuke to come. It had been a while since he ran so it couldn’t hurt to prep. He didn’t know how long or far Sousuke jogged, so he was a bit nervous he wouldn’t be able to keep up and he definitely didn’t want to slow the other down.

           Sousuke yawned miserably as he walked to the meetup spot. He hoped Makoto wouldn’t notice the bags under his eyes but that was unlikely. He saw his face this morning and groaned at how terrible he looked and thought about canceling, but couldn’t think of a good enough excuse to tell Makoto. Then there was the fact that he didn’t get as much sleep as he would have liked. His eyes barely wanted to open, yet when he got there it was anything but closed. In front of him was the backside of Makoto bent over, stretching out more than just his calves. Luckily for his heart, Makoto stood back up and began to stretch his arms. Sousuke took a minute to quietly regain his composure before walking up to Makoto without hopefully looking flushed. He didn’t expect however, to be thwacked in the face with a fist about the size of his own hand.

           Makoto jumped at the contact and shouted when hearing his grunt, “OH MY GOD! Sousuke, are you okay?! Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn’t realize you were behind me. Sousuke?”

            The wounded guy brought one hand up to let Makoto know he was alright, while the other covered his nose. “I-I’m fine,” he managed to say.

            “Oh my god! Sousuke your nose is bleeding!! Paper! Do I have paper? No, I should be calling the ambulance. Oh my god I broke your nose didn’t I?!” Makoto took out his phone, but Sousuke stopped him.

            “Makoto, it’s alright. It’s not broken,” he tried to calm the other down. “There’s a bathroom nearby. I can get cleaned up there.”

            When they arrived at a nearby park, Sousuke went inside the restroom by himself, telling Makoto to wait outside. He would have insisted on going in if he hadn’t already felt bad for the damage he had done. So he didn't say anything when Sousuke told him to stay outside.

            As Sousuke stood in front of mirror, he uncovered his face to look at his nose. The bleeding had stopped by the time they got here, so it wasn’t so bad though the pain was still there. He quickly washed away the blood, and then took a look at his face again. There might be a little bruising but that’s about it. He placed his hands on the sink and bowed his head, then let out a long sigh. Just seconds before the hit he was trying to stop the rush of blood to his face, but he ended up getting a nosebleed anyways. Well, at least it wasn’t because of what he was thinking at the time. He gave himself one last quick splash of ice cold water before heading out. When he came out, he saw Makoto waiting quietly, obviously feeling incredibly guilty.

            “Hey,” Sousuke said, trying to get the other’s attention. Makoto looked up almost like he was surprised, but his eyes quickly turned into worry. Those now saddened green eyes stared at him with so much care it made Sousuke feel something he’d never felt before—absolute beauty. He wanted to smack his own face. This was definitely not the time to think about how alluring Makoto was.

            “S…Are you…Does it hurt?” Makoto finally spoke.

            “No,” he lied, hoping to lighten Makoto’s worry even just a little.

            “Still, it bled. _I_ made you bleed. I’m really sorry, Sousuke.” He tilted his head down, no longer able to face him. There was no way Sousuke would want to jog with him now. He had totally ruined the mood. Now all he really wanted to do was go back home and hide under his covers.

            “Hey,” Sousuke’s voice soft and gentle, “I’m okay.”

            “But—”

            Sousuke placed two fingers on Makoto’s lips and leaned in to meet his lowered eyes, “Shh, I forgive you. So let’s move on. If you bring it up again, I’ll get angry.” His words contradicted his mellow yet somehow teasing voice.

            It made Makoto feel anything but sorrow. He felt heat rising to his chest and his face as he heard the words. But also, those droopy teal eyes were so close; he could see his own reflection and the playfulness dancing in them. The cold fingers against his lips warmed up as his breath brushed over them.

            “Got it?” Sousuke whispered a little too seductively.

            “M-mn,” Makoto nodded slightly and that’s when he felt the pressure relieved from his lips replaced with the morning chill. Right away, he curled his lips in. This was already the second time Sousuke had touched his lips. No matter how normal this may have been for Sousuke, Makoto would never get used to it. His heart continued to beat fast, the pulse throbbing at his neck and drumming in his ears. He watched as Sousuke turned his back on him, wondering if their connected touch had made him just as red as he was. He couldn’t tell, but Sousuke was getting incredibly flustered.  


            After what seemed like ten minutes of regaining their composure, the two finally start their jog and with only the sound of their breaths disturbing the silence. Makoto was able to keep up surprising even himself. He kept his pace one step shorter than Sousuke though; still nervous and worried about the loud thumping that wouldn’t seem to go away. He glanced at Sousuke. His dark short hair swayed against the wind. His ears were a pink shade maybe from the cold or because he was thinking about the same thing Makoto was. He was hoping it was the latter.

            Sousuke turned his head slightly, catching Makoto’s stare. “You okay?”

            “Huh? Y-Yeah.” Makoto shifted forward and away from his gaze.

            “We’ll take a short break at the next traffic light we see.”

            “Okay.” He didn’t need to look to know Sousuke was still staring at him even though the conversation was over. It was more like he was too scared to look. He didn’t want to see what expression he was showing. He already knew his heart wouldn’t be able to take it not with the way it was already beating. He just wasn’t ready. Not for the way Sousuke looked at him and not for the way it made him feel. So he continued to look in front of him, ignoring the adoring look he’ll never know he could have seen.

            It took quite a while until there was a traffic light in sight. Not that there was a lot to begin with, but it was odd that it had taken them half an hour to finally see one. They took their break leaning against the walls of an unopened store and taking their time to catch their breaths. Makoto observed their surroundings, realizing they were already almost half way across Iwatobi. He frowned, thinking about Sousuke’s jog yesterday. The path didn’t seem to match up.

            “Do you,” he paused to breathe, “take the same…path…every time?” Makoto met his eyes that only seemed to glisten.

            “No, I just go wherever,” Sousuke breathed.

            “Isn’t that dangerous?”

            “Huh? Why?”

            “I mean because don’t you…get lost?”

            Sousuke paused a little surprised, then coughed. “No, not really,” he lied.

            Makoto began to chuckle, knowing fully well of the fact that he had no sense of direction. He had forgotten about it until now.

            “What?” Sousuke asked.

            “It’s okay, Sousuke. Rin told me about it during the Samezuka festival.”

            At that Sousuke went tight lipped and looked away, but the turn didn’t hide that fact that he was blushing just a little under his eyes. Makoto smiled wider seeing how adorable this side of Sousuke was. It definitely felt better knowing that he was capable of getting flustered, even if it wasn’t as much or as often as Makoto did.

            “So does it take you a while to get home?”

            Sousuke still faced forward, but eyed Makoto hesitantly, not really wanting to talk about his habitual adventures of getting lost. “Sort of.” Makoto raised his brows and tilted his head. “Alright, like 15 minutes or so depending where I start deciding to head back.”

            Makoto couldn’t help but laugh again. He brought his hand to his mouth to cover it up, “I’m sorry, Sousuke. I don’t mean to laugh at you but it just makes me happy knowing that you have a flaw.”

            “What did you think I was? I’m human too y’know.”

            “Mm I know,” he smiled, “It’s just I thought you were…I don’t know…”

            “A robot?” “Perfect.” They both said at the same time. And they just stared at each other, realizing what Makoto had just slipped out. Makoto brought his body closer to him, hoping if he shrunk himself he could be invisible.

            “That’s funny coming out of you.” Sousuke’s words made him look up again.

            “What do you mean?”

            “I’m saying you’re pretty perfect yourself.”

            “W-w-wh-a-at?” He was really no good at taking compliments.

            Sousuke grinned and it made Makoto’s heart flutter. He couldn’t deny it now. That smile he should have never looked at confirmed how he felt. It was too late to undo the moment. But he didn’t care to think much of how scared it made him. He had forgotten his worries as he was too preoccupied thinking about how he could get Sousuke to smile more at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about writing more for this chapter, but I kind of didn't want to (not because I'm lazy or anything //looks away). Need to save up the fluff for the next chapter cause spoiler alert: its going to be ALL FLUFF. Hopefully I don't die writing it.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go on an unofficial date and totally flirt with each other and be dense about how the other feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally all I had for this chapter when I first outlined this story: crushing hard. Fluff. Just fluff. Yeah all fluff.

            Makoto may have admitted his feelings for Sousuke, but it never really hit him that he did. Not even now. He was just so happy being with Sousuke, talking with Sousuke, texting with Sousuke, laughing with Sousuke, and everything Sousuke. You’d really think he’d realize it, but he was just floating blindly in complete bliss. It was like seeing Sousuke’s smile relinquished the chains he had placed on his feelings and now that it was free, it was just vomiting anything and everything that made Makoto smile. He could think about Sousuke’s shimmering teal eyes and giggle, still blushing, yet not feel ashamed. He could wonder about Sousuke’s incredibly melodic voice and think of how he’d want to hear him sing. He could dream about Sousuke’s lazy grins directed at him and he could feel his heart race and feeling absolutely thrilled about it.

            But it wasn’t like Makoto thought about Sousuke every minute of every day. He wasn’t in that deep. Yet. Really, he only popped into his head whenever he wasn’t occupied with taking care of his siblings or doing chores which was pretty much whenever he was alone. He would think of the “what if’s” and theorize about what Sousuke would think about this or that or what he liked and what he disliked when really he could have just asked the guy himself. He had his number, but beside texting about jogging the first time, Makoto hadn’t sent much to him. So when they finished confirming another jog together for tomorrow, he attempted to start a new conversation.

_[Do you like ramen?]_

Makoto wanted to erase the last 2 minutes of coming up with that line and actually sending it.  I mean was there anyone who actually hated ramen? Okay maybe there was but would Sousuke be one of them?  Oh my god of course he would because the world liked to always go against Makoto when it came to him. And oh my god ramen was probably his most hated food. He probably didn't eat instant ramen. Makoto slapped his forehead, realizing Sousuke probably didn't like eating junk food at all. He was an athlete and maybe one that wanted to be more. Makoto paused. Did Sousuke want more? He didn't know, but he wanted to. Before he could think to send another text, his phone rang in his hand.

            _[Yeah.]_

            His heart felt as though it floated. It was ridiculous that he could be this happy just from a one worded text. But he was glad that Sousuke answered and without any mockery that Makoto worried he could’ve said. He hesitated to send his next message—the message that could possibly break that never-ending smile. He bit the side of his lower lip, typing the message quickly before he could change his mind. Makoto gave it one last look before pressing the send button with eyes closed then he placed it faced down on his drawer next to his bed. With eyes still shut, he let out a shaky breath then smiled to himself. Even though it made him nervous, he was glad he could be brave enough to ask. And it shouldn’t, it wasn’t a big deal. It’s something anyone does with someone they want to get to know. It wasn’t a date. Makoto tried to keep his smile hidden just thinking of it. It wasn’t. But here he was, falling asleep to the thoughts of what new things he’ll learn about Sousuke.

            The water was hot trailing along his skin, but comforting as Sousuke combed his hair back, flicking water against the shower walls. As he got out, he rolled his muscles feeling them become a bit looser from the heat then walked to the fogged mirror. He swiped his hand once just enough to see his face and stared at the bruise on his nose. He wriggled it, testing how painful it was. It wasn’t so bad, but the bruising made it look like it was especially since it had changed to a bluish-purple color. He’d have to bandage it, so Makoto wouldn’t feel bad looking at it. He just knew he would. And he didn’t ever want to see those green eyes look sad, even if he idiotically thought they were so, so god damn beautiful. But they were even more when he was smiling. God that smile. The way Makoto’s eyes disappeared and how his lips just flawlessly stretched up his cheeks was unreal. Those soft, soft lips he managed to touch twice without showing a hint of embarrassment. When he touched it that morning, he wasn’t really thinking. Sousuke just wanted Makoto to stop being sad and well, he couldn’t really think of anything to stop the other from rambling. But when that warm breath hugged his fingers, he almost shivered. Sousuke swallowed hard just from thinking about it. Rather than just touching his lips, he wanted to wrap his arms around him and make all his pain go away. Sousuke stared at his frowny reflection and sighed at how miserable he looked. How could he have fallen so deep so fast?    He wanted Makoto.

            When Sousuke left the bathroom, it took him a while to realize that he had another text message. Then remembered that they were still in the middle of talking about ramen, but since Makoto didn’t send a message right after his, he had decided to take a shower. He opened the text and he had to stop drying his hair as he finished reading it.

            _[One of my dad’s friends is re-opening his ramen shop. So I was wondering if you would you like to eat some after the jog?]_

            He didn’t realize he had held his breath until he swallowed and his lips opened reflexively. He sat himself down on his bed and placed the towel on his shoulders over his mouth and reddening cheeks. Makoto just wanted to eat ramen, he reminded himself so his expectations wouldn’t get the best of him. He briefly closed his eyes then typed out a reply, hoping he hadn’t made Makoto wait too long for his answer. Once it was sent, he let himself fall back onto his bed. With his hand still clutching his phone, he hid his face with his arm only showing a small grin.

            This time, Makoto was in charge of the jogging route partly because he was worried about Sousuke’s sense of direction, but also to take into account of eating ramen after. As always he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. When he had woken up this morning and checked his phone, he could feel just pure happiness overwhelm him, ridding of any tiredness his body felt from the day before. So when Sousuke met up with him, he couldn’t help but give his best eye blinding smile. Even the sun couldn’t warm up Sousuke as fast as that sight did. And the smiles wouldn’t stop not even when they had jogged for an hour and especially not when they decided to have a sprint race for the last kilometer.

            Sousuke beat him by a few steps, but it was incredibly thrilling and made him feel so alive. Makoto hadn’t felt that way not since he swam during the competitions. But this was a little different. It was more of a playful rivalry—like they were just kids enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through them. As they caught their breath and eyed the other, they could tell they felt the same and they couldn’t help but fall into laughter.

            “You’re so fast,” Makoto said after coughing his last laugh.

            “You’re not bad yourself,” Sousuke huffed and smirked at him. It made him blush, but he didn’t shy away like he would have before. He dared to smile back just as playfully.

            “You’re just being nice. Though I guess I could possibly beat you if I had kept in shape.”

            Sousuke raised a brow, still smiling. “Oh, really? Then how about we make that a promise? Once you feel like you’re in shape, we’ll compete again.” He paused to hear Makoto giggle. “And to make it interesting, how about we make it a bet?”

            “Oh? And what kind of bet would that be?”

            Sousuke looked to his side then said, “How about loser has to do whatever dare the winner says?”

            “Any dare?” Makoto said nervously.

            Sousuke turned back to meet his eyes. “Any,” he smirked a little too slyly, making Makoto’s nervousness transform into a blushing smile. “Worried?”

            He stood up and walked up to Sousuke, “Not at all. In fact I think you should be worried.” Makoto leaned a little closer to whisper in his ear, “I won’t go easy on you.”

            Sousuke knew he was hot and sweating from running, but he also knew the heat emitting from his face was definitely because of Makoto. He stared at the other a bit surprised at his confident and teasing voice. Makoto had no blush in sight, just a smile that let him know just how much he wanted to win.

            “C’mon. The ramen shop is just down the corner,” Makoto began to walk ahead of him while he just stood there, only able to blow at his own short, dark fringe.

 

           The shop was just a few blocks down dressed in vintage wood and simple decorative fabrics spelling out the name. The door slid open easily as Makoto pushed it aside and greeted the owner, Sousuke following suit.

            “Oh Makoto, you came! And you brought a friend!” his loud, gruffy voice echoed. He reached over the counter to shake hands with Makoto then Sousuke.

            “Of course! Your ramen is my favorite,” Makoto said then turned to Sousuke, “He makes the best! You’ll definitely love it, Sousuke. I promise you. The soup is refreshing and the noodles are cooked perfectly. They’re hand-made by the way. And if you get on the owner’s good side, he’ll give you an extra egg.” Makoto gave him a wink. Sousuke wasn’t that much of a foodie. If it was edible then he’d eat it without complaints. But to see this side of Makoto, he’d want to eat all the time.

            The owner gave a deep, hearty chuckle. “I’ll be back with your food in a few minutes.” Then he left to the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

            “Oh! I forgot to ask you. Is there anything you don’t like to eat? Like onions or anything?” Makoto feeling a little embarrassed at his rambling.

            “No, I’m good. I can eat anything.” Makoto let out a breath of relief and it made Sousuke smile. The air was heading towards silence and Sousuke was content with just staring at a fidgety Makoto, but the latter didn’t want awkwardness so he had purposely prepared for this moment the night before. He wrote down about ten different conversation starters, yet he could only remember one.

            “D-Do you cook?” he randomly asked and he could hear how forceful it sounded.

            “A little.” Sousuke still stared at Makoto without as much as a blink, and still giving him effortless grins.

            “Really?”

            “Yeah. Does it seem unexpected?” he quirked his brow.

            “Mm yeah to be honest,” Makoto laughed guiltily. “I just never imagined you to be the type. Ah not that I imagine you to be like any other type or something. It’s just um…unexpected.”

            “Rin was surprised when he first found out too,” Sousuke smiled into his palm. “But somehow I find your reaction…cuter,” he wanted to say, but ended up saying funnier. Makoto pouted at that. And he didn’t regret not being able to see Makoto blush.

            “So, how about you? Do you cook?”

            Makoto opened his mouth to talk, but he hesitated, thinking about something before saying, “Uhm…sort of kind of…?” he bit his lip.

            “What does that mean?” Sousuke almost laughed.

            “It means…I do cook. But…Haru doesn’t really like it when I do. So he’s pretty much banned me from it.”

            Sousuke almost twitched at the name. The way it easily came out of Makoto lips like it was intimate, gave his heart a clench. “Hm…” He turned to face forward and his tone began to change, feeling a little sour. “And why is that?”

            “That’s because…” Makoto paused for a while, making Sousuke eye him with his face still forward and he saw that the former was nervously scratching his red cheeks. “I tend to burn things…stuff like that.”

            So cute. Too fucking cute. Makoto’s blushing had got him blushing. “Well,” he brought Makoto’s wondering attention to him, “How about I teach you a few tricks some time?”

            “Really?!” His smile brightened Sousuke’s mood and he couldn’t help but give a small smirk.

            “Yeah.” There was no way he could say no to Makoto. He’d pretty much do anything to spend more time with him.

            Makoto’s phone rang shortly and he excused himself to check. “Speak of the devil,” he said as he looked at his screen. “It’s Haru.” Makoto’s smile was beaming. “He says he’s coming home tonight. From Tokyo. He’s been doing training there. Oh, I should tell my parents, so Haru can join us for dinner.”

            As Makoto rambled about Haru, Sousuke couldn’t help but feel jealous again. Seeing him happy, made him happy of course. He just wished it was because of him.

            “Haru says training is tough and he rarely complains, but I think he’s handling things very well despite what he says. He definitely looks happier being able to swim. Has Rin said anything to you about his training?”

            “Yeah. He says it’s challenging but worth it. He’s really going to make it far.” Sousuke softly smiled, but Makoto could see something in his darkening eyes. Maybe sadness or regret. Maybe both? Without thinking, he placed his hand gently on Sousuke’s shoulder so he could stare more intently into those teal eyes that had widened at his touch.

            There it was again. That caring look Makoto gave. How could it feel so sincere? Ever since his shoulder injury, he had gotten nothing but pitiful or disappointed looks. So how was Makoto able to see into him—past his injury, and into his soul so honestly caring? It made Sousuke want to pull him into his arms and bury his own head onto the other’s shoulder so that his forehead would touch the skin of that tan and vulnerable collarbone. He wanted to feel his warmth over his own, breathe in Makoto, relax his body into him, nuzzle against his neck then kiss it. Kiss his skin and kiss his lips. But he doesn’t because Makoto slid his arm back when the owner came back calling out that their food was ready.

            As they ate, Sousuke couldn’t help grinning as he saw how much Makoto actually ate. Not that he didn’t himself, but Makoto was kind of a savage. Almost eating like his stomach had no end. Sousuke leaned into his palm and watched lovingly at Makoto eat a second bowl. When the other finally noticed, he blushes, realizing how he must have looked like a starving animal. He’s been told he’s a messy eater so he quickly took a napkin and wiped his face.

            “You’re not going to eat another bowl? Did you not like it?”

            “No. It was delicious,” he said and he could see the relief in Makoto’s smile. “I’m just a bit low on cash.”

            “Oh.” Makoto understood, but he felt awkward eating all by himself and with Sousuke just staring at him he wouldn’t be able to eat in peace. He then put a bit of everything onto his spoon and held it out in front of Sousuke. “Here.”

            Sousuke kind of just froze. “…What?”

            “Eat it,” Makoto smiled. “You can’t possibly be full yet. Have some of mine.” His smile widened.

            Sousuke hesitated, not really sure if it was okay. I mean it was like an indirect kiss. Was Makoto not thinking about this? He looked at Makoto again and the green-eyed beauty continued to encourage him to take the bite, even blowing over the steam for him. Sousuke eyed those pursed lips then decided to take the bite, and as he did, he stared up to see Makoto’s precious giggling face.

            “It’s good when you eat everything together right?” He tilted his head in that adorable way that no other guy could pull off as cutely.

            “Mm,” was all Sousuke could say with the food in his mouth. He just hoped he could blame the food for the blush that crept across his cheeks and ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this didn't turn out as fluffy as i thought i would make it but its still fluffy and thats all that matters! next chapter will be a little break from the fluff. don't worry it won't get angsty. im just going to have makoto start to sort out his feelings for sousuke with the help (not really) of protective haru


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Sousuke vs. Protective Haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning that there's going to be some platonic makoharu moments. can't help it i love them

            “Haru! Over here!” Makoto waved his hand and smiled as his blue-eyed friend made contact over the herd of bodies between them. When Haru approached him, he greeted, “Welcome back, Haru-chan.”

            His best friend stared at him over the scarf covering the rest of his face. “Stop with the ‘-chan’.” Makoto nodded as he always did and they headed back to his house.

            After dinner, Haru was persuaded into sleeping over. Even though his house wasn’t far, the twins practically begged him to stay and Makoto did nothing to stop them as he missed spending time with his best friend too. So he stayed and answered with a sigh, but with a hint of a smile. He didn’t need to say it for Makoto to know that he preferred being near company than being alone, but he didn’t want to feel like a burden even though he knew the other would disagree.

            “Haru, please don’t stay inside the bath too long. Your skin will get pruney,” Makoto knocked on the bathroom door, warning him for the third time. Haru nodded even though Makoto couldn’t see him, but the latter magically knew and he could only sigh before heading back to his room to look for the extra futon.

            As he fumbled through his closet and pranced around the mess of his organization skills littered across the room, he realized the futon was nowhere to be found. Just as Makoto was going to ask his mother about it, his phone rang. It was a message from Sousuke, asking if he was going to be joining his jog for tomorrow again.

            That’s right.

            Makoto had totally forgotten about telling Sousuke that he wouldn’t be able to make it because he was going to spend time with Haru. He must’ve gotten distracted while they were talking. It must have been because of the way Sousuke’s fringe stuck to the his forehead after their sprint and how it made him want to brush it back and aside, or maybe because of the way Sousuke would lick his own lips, waiting for the food to come and Makoto found himself doing the same but not for the food. He bit his lip now, thinking once more about the licking motion. It got his face hot and his chest burning. He wanted to know how it felt—Sousuke’s lips, and it wouldn’t matter if they were soft or rough, he just wanted them on his own.

            His phone rang again, interrupting his thoughts. It was Sousuke again.

            _[Are you asleep?]_

            Makoto panicked to quickly type out a message.

            _[No, I’m awake!]_

            _[Okay. So…jogging tomorrow?]_

            Makoto palmed his face. How could he have dozed off for so long that Sousuke had to repeat his question? Hopefully, it wasn’t the reason that kept Sousuke from sleeping.

            _[Actually I]_

            “What are you smiling about?” Haru’s sudden voice surprised Makoto into sending the incomplete message.

            “Haru, you scared me!” Makoto whined while placing his hand over his heart, but soon after smiled. “Done washing up?” he ignored the other’s question.

            “Mn,” he replied but his eyes were directed at Makoto’s phone.

            “Um…it’s Sousuke.” Makoto gave in to his stare. “We’ve been jogging together lately. I met him coincidentally a few days ago. It’s a long story actually,” he laughed, “But I ended up tagging along his morning routine jog. I thought I needed the exercise and all. Actually, we went today and I invited him to eat at the ramen place my father’s friend owns that he recently reopened. Y’know my favorite ramen place to eat and the place we like to eat during winter. It was delicious as always! Let’s go eat there together again some time.”

            When he finished his ramble, he looked up to Haru, who was not holding the same smiling expression he had. Before he could hear what the other had to say, his phone rang again.

            _[...Is something wrong? You’re message got cut off.]_

            Makoto clasped his hands together while still holding his phone.“That’s right! Haru, why don’t you run with us tomorrow! I was going to tell Sousuke I couldn’t join him tomorrow because you’re here. But why don’t we spend time together, the three of us? You guys seem to get along better now and are practically friends, right?”

            Haru just stared blankly then turned to his side and muttered, “Yeah, I guess.”

            Makoto held in a laugh as the answer reminded him of how Sousuke had replied when Ran asked him the same question. “Then, it’s okay, right?”

            The other couldn’t help but say yes. He couldn’t say otherwise, not with the way Makoto beamed happily at him.

_[Sorry, I meant to ask if Haru could join us. Is that okay with you?]_

_[Yeah.]_

            Makoto looked up from his phone and smiled, “He said it’s okay.”

            Haru just quietly sighed, keeping his thoughts of worrying to himself. It wasn’t that he hated Sousuke or anything. They had made a truce at the Samezuka festival, but it was still kind of awkward to talk with him. You couldn’t just start being all buddy-buddy so quickly, at least not for Haru and it was probably the same for Sousuke.

            “Futon?” Haru asked simply as he was already tired from training and traveling.

            “Oh, right. I can’t find it. You want to just sleep like old times?” Makoto patted his bed, indicating for them to share. Haru was already slipping under the sheets before he could finish his sentence. Makoto chuckled. “Tired?”

            Haru hummed with his eyes closed.

            “Are you sure you want to jog tomorrow? Will you be alright?” Makoto tilted his head to examine his face. “I could tell Sousuke never mind. Ah, I hope he’s not asleep yet.”

            He felt a hand on his, so he paused his thoughts to look at Haru. “Makoto. It’s okay. Let’s just sleep. We have to wake up early, right?”

            Makoto nodded, turned off the lights, and then joined Haru under the warming sheets. Even with his eyes still closed, Haru could tell Makoto was still awake so he opened his eyes. He didn’t expect to see a sweet smiling Makoto, but he knew what the other felt.

            “Good night, Haru.”

            “Good night.” Makoto finally closed his eyes and Haru gave a small smile, also feeling glad that he was home.

 

            The morning was less chilly than the last two days with the sun up. It wasn’t usually up before they jogged, but Makoto was running late and had made Sousuke wait until the sun had actually started to rise. It was weird that he was late. I mean they’ve only jogged together for a couple of days, but still, not one of those days was Makoto late; in fact, he always came earlier. So Sousuke tried to keep himself from getting annoyed and it wasn’t hard, since this was Makoto we’re talking about. He could wait forever, just as long Makoto would show up. What he couldn’t stand was the anxiety building up inside of him. Several times in the minutes he waited, he thought Makoto had ditched or forgotten him. Now he wouldn’t admit that that anxiety had stemmed from Rin’s leave during childhood, but that’s what it was. Thankfully though, his worries are relieved when he sees Makoto running towards him.

            “Sousuke! I…I’m so…sorry I’m…late,” Makoto said between breaths. “Haru just wouldn’t…get…out of the…bathroom.” That’s when Sousuke noticed the other behind Makoto.

            “Haru,” he greeted.

            “…Sousuke,” the other replied in the same manner. He then looked at his friend and retorted, “Don’t put the blame on me, Makoto. I could have gotten up earlier to use the bathroom if you didn’t have your arms around my waist.” Sousuke’s eyes widened then frowned confused at what the two were arguing about and feeling sour about it.

            “Ah! It’s not what you think, Sousuke! I mean yes, but no!” Makoto tried to awkwardly explain. “Haru slept over last night and I have this weird sleeping habit of hugging things.” His cheeks turned a dark shade of red. He really didn’t want Sousuke to know about his child-like sleeping habit. It was silly for someone about to go to college to be acting that way. He must’ve thought he was such a weirdo. But Sousuke just found it incredibly cute and he couldn’t help but smile at the blushing mess in front of him, forgetting for a moment that the two in front of him had shared a bed together.

            Haru, on the other hand, was not amused by the sight of the two seeming to openly flirt with each other. He wondered how the two could be so obvious, yet so dense. But even as he watched, he wouldn’t say a word. It wasn’t that he didn’t have anything to say, but just that he didn’t want to enlighten them of their own feelings for the other. He didn’t know exactly what feelings they had for the other, but Haru wasn’t sure he could accept it this new relationship forming between Makoto and Sousuke. It could be just friendly flirting, teasing, or even a serious liking for the other. But seeing as how Makoto smiled and blushed ridiculously so, he knew no matter what Sousuke felt that if this relationship were to break, it’s Makoto who would be on the receiving end of the hurt.

 

            When the three of them began their jog, it seemed to move along smoothly. But after running a few minutes in, Makoto realized that the silence wasn’t because the other two were comfortable, but actually the opposite and it didn’t help that they always made sure Makoto was running between them. So when they’ve reached the half-way point, Makoto tried to get them talking during their short break.

            “Wow, you guys are barely out of breath. I guess I still have some work to do until I catch up to the both of you.” Makoto’s sudden outburst caught their attention, but they don’t reply. They just stare at the other before turning away awkwardly, still not really sure what to say.

            Makoto internally panicked. “U-Umm did you know there’s this new pastry shop down the corner? It looks really good! I’d love to try some before I head to Tokyo.”

            Sousuke chuckled, noticing how Makoto really enjoys food and talking about it. “Eating that would be a little counterproductive don’t you think?” he joked, making Makoto blush.

            “Ah! You’re right.” Makoto bit his lower lip lightly as he looked straight into those teal eyes and replied so effortlessly seducing, “But just a little bit is okay, right?”

            Sousuke couldn’t help but let his jaw hang ajar. What was that? Was Makoto trying to kill him? Shit, he could feel heat creeping its way onto his ears.

            “D-Do you not like sweets?” Makoto worried.

            “Not really,” he replied with a slight frown and turning sideways to hide his embarrassment.

            “Oh…” Makoto muttered disappointed.

            “But I wouldn’t mind—” Sousuke started to say, but was talked over.

            “Makoto, we can just go together,” Haru said, semi-glaring at the frowning Sousuke. “Some people just have different tastes.”

            Makoto was about to respond but Sousuke said, “No, Makoto. I meant to say I’d go anyways.”

            A smile began to form on Makoto’s lips. “Oh, oka—”

            “What’s the point of going if you’re probably not going to eat anything?” Haru argued, making Sousuke’s frown deepen.

            “I can handle a little sweetness,” he said between his teeth, trying to control his irritation.

            “You’re just going to make Makoto feel bad. He’s going to think he’s just forcing you to eat. It won’t make Makoto happy. You won’t.”

            He couldn’t find anything to say back. The words struck Sousuke deep as he could hear the undertone and what it meant. He could only grit his teeth harder.

            “Ah! But there are plenty of pastries that aren’t sweet. There are some bittersweet pastries so I’m sure the shop would have a few. So why don’t we all go together, okay?” Makoto, oblivious to the meaning of Haru’s words, waved his hands in panic. He couldn’t understand how talking about food could lead to such an intense mood. The two look at Makoto and then turn to their heads in opposite directions. Now they definitely didn’t want to talk with each other.

            The mood didn’t get better as they finished their jog. The tense silence was suffocating, so Makoto tried to talk again, but the two wouldn’t stop interrupting each other and they would hold different conversations with Makoto at the same time. It was difficult so Makoto stopped trying to talk. It wasn’t until they were nearing the end, did the stifling mood calm down, not entirely but enough that Makoto could bring up the idea to sprint the last kilometer. Even though he was the one who suggested it, the race was more of just between Sousuke and Haru. They had outrun Makoto and he was having a hard time just catching up enough to touch their clothes. When he reached the end, he didn’t have time to catch his breath as the other two looked at him and both asked,

            “So who won?”

            “E-Eh? Um…” Makoto tried to catch his breath. He combed his hair back, so tired he closed his eyes and replied, “I…I don’t…know…”

            The other two slightly glare at the other before quickly turning away annoyed then sighed to themselves, upset that there was no clear winner. Despite how much conflict they seem to have, they really were alike and Makoto couldn’t help smiling at that.

            “Well that was a good run! We should do it again with the three of us I mean,” Makoto said as he got ready to head home. Sousuke tried to smile but it comes out crooked. It’s not that he didn’t want to because of course he wanted to run with Makoto again, but he couldn’t say the same for the other.

            “Let’s go, Makoto,” Haru said without even glancing to say goodbye to Sousuke. It irked Sousuke; not the fact that Haru didn’t say goodbye, but the fact that Haru got to go home with Makoto.

            “Ah, Haru wait!” Makoto looked at his best friend who turned around to start walking away. Makoto quickly turned back towards Sousuke and smiled, “I’ll see you again tomorrow, okay?”

            Just as Makoto was about to leave, Sousuke, without thinking, grabbed his hand and it’s like in that moment everyone just froze, kind of wide-eyed and staring the connected hands.

            “Sorry I um…There was something on your back,” Sousuke said then quickly swiped a piece of nothing from the back of Makoto's jacket.

            “O-Oh okay. Thank you.” Makoto rubbed his back as though there might be more. He couldn’t possibly any more red than he was then. The heat from his cheeks seemed to spread and overwhelm his whole body. It took all he could to keep from letting out his internal screaming because: One, how long did he have something on his back?? And two Sousuke held his hand. That beautifully strong and calloused hand hugged his own and it sent tingles throughout his body. Makoto was afraid to look at Sousuke but he needed to. He needed to see what expression he showed. So he looked up and when he saw blush painted under those teal eyes he couldn't help but feel his heart race. And for that moment they swam in each other's eyes, he could feel that Sousuke felt the same. Or he hoped. He really, really hoped and wished. And that's when it struck him, something that he had forgotten about.

            “Makoto,” Haru’s voice brought him out if his thoughts.

            “Ah yes I'm coming,” he practically whispered. He then turned around and walked to catch up to Haru. He wanted to look back at Sousuke, but he was afraid. There was something tugging at the back of his mind. He was happy that Sousuke held his hand, yet he felt like he was about to succumb to sadness. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the intensive stare between the other two. Haru was glaring at Sousuke and the latter couldn’t blame him. Because they both knew that Sousuke had lied.

 

            Makoto and Haru walked back home in silence, both in their own minds. It’s only when they reached the staircase the separated their homes did Makoto realize that they hadn’t spoken.

            “Want to have some tea?” Makoto asked.

            Haru nodded. “But let’s have some at my place. I want to talk to you about something.” Without further explanation, Haru headed towards his place so Makoto just followed, having no clue what he was about it get into.

            As always, his house was quiet and empty, still they both greeted the house as they came in. Makoto sat the dining table as Haru got water into his kettle and placed it over his stove. Makoto wasn’t sure what the other wanted to talk about but the air was thick—thick enough that even he couldn’t dare to break it. So he sat there quietly and waited anxiously until Haru sat in front of him.

            “How do you feel about Sousuke?” Haru asked bluntly.

            “Wh-Wh-Whaat?” Luckily he wasn’t drinking tea, or else he would have done a spit take. And he hoped his blush didn’t answer for him. Haru didn’t even flinch and easily repeated the question for him.

            “I-I think Sousuke is sweet and funny,” he tried to say without blushing and still trying to keep his feelings hidden, but failing.

            “Makoto.” It was all Haru had to say for him to understand.

            “Really he is!” Makoto continued as though he didn’t hear Haru. “He’s…He’s someone I care about.”

            Haru sighed. “Makoto, you barely know him. You’ve been hanging out with him for what two days?”

            “I’ve seen him for five, including today,” Makoto interrupted to say, like it made a difference to Haru.

            “That’s not the point. What if you get hurt?”

            “Sousuke would never hurt me,” Makoto said a little louder, feeling offended.

            Haru twitched at the tone difference, but ignored it. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

            Makoto looked into the other’s blue eyes and he realized what he meant.

            “Please, Makoto. Tell me honestly, how do you feel about Sousuke?”

            “I…Sousuke is…” He could lie and say they were just friends and that in fact was true, but what he personally felt was more. His lips trembled as he thought about it. He’s never said it out loud because he’s always been afraid. “I think…I like him.”

            Now he understood why he hadn’t said it before. Saying it out loud made it real—too real. It was like letting it out also came with letting out a burst of mixed feelings because that’s what he felt: ecstatic, thrilled, happy then worry, fear, and sadness. Makoto looked straight into Haru’s eyes and repeated his words only sounding more afraid than ever, “Haru, I think I like him. And I’m so scared.” Makoto swallowed back his tears that began to form without him knowing. “Haru,” his voice cracked, “What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

            Haru stiffened, seeing Makoto look as hurt as he did. This was exactly why Haru didn’t want Makoto to hang out with Sousuke the way they did. They obviously flirted and Makoto was serious about liking the other, but was Sousuke? He thought of the scene earlier where Sousuke held Makoto’s hand and gave Makoto a look that he couldn’t read. Its possible Sousuke did feel the same, but what if Sousuke was just playing with Makoto’s heart? Haru doubted it, he hated to admit. It wasn’t because he believed in Sousuke, but because he was Rin’s best friend and he believed in Rin. Still, it was unsettling not knowing how the other felt. He didn’t know much of the guy, so he couldn’t rule out the possibility that the way Sousuke acted was just his way of being friendly. And he didn’t want to take the chance. Not when Makoto’s feelings were on the line.

            “Makoto, can you handle knowing that?”

            The other paused, not really sure if he could.

            “Makoto, maybe you should give up.”

            The words hit Makoto hard like he was given a way out of the misery he was feeling. He had never thought about giving up. But wasn’t that because he didn’t want to? He saw glimmers of hope every now and then. Wasn’t that enough for him to keep going?

            “I don’t know what Sousuke may feel, but I’m…I think I’m okay not knowing. For now.”

            “Makoto…” He could hear the worry in Haru’s voice. “You’re just pushing back what’s supposed to happen. And the longer you do, the more it’ll hurt.”

            Makoto’s lips wouldn’t stop shaking. He knew. He understood. Everything Haru was saying made sense, but he couldn’t just stop. It was already too late. This was more than just a little crush. He couldn’t go back now, but he couldn’t take a step forward either. He was too scared. So Makoto was just stuck—stuck in a torturous place where he could feel both happiness and sadness. It’ll just continue to go back and forth like on a ping pong table, until someone has the courage to smash the winning point or until one of them breaks.

            And it seemed Makoto was the latter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few things I want to say:  
> One, I did not mean for this chapter to turn out the way that it did. It surprised even me when I was writing it. And I wasn't sure if I wanted it to lean this way, so I thought about re-writing it because I was afraid this would screw up what I had planned for the next chapter. But I think I can work with this. It'll be challenging but hey
> 
> Two, yeah I used to ship makoharu before soumako, but I never really got obsessed with it. It was the kind of thing where whenever I saw them on my dash on tumblr I'd be like ooh they're cute. So yeah even though I ship soumako now, i still find makoharu adorable -u- I just view them more as friends now (and I'm kind of leaning on the idea that Haru is ace). Ok yeah so that's my ramble for the day.
> 
> And lastly, Happy Birthday to Makoto! I didn't plan to post this on his birthday it just happened (fyi i would never leave it on a non-fluffy note if i had planned to write something for Makoto's birthday)


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get back to fluff.

            It was fine. Everything was going to be fine. Makoto chanted this until he had fallen asleep. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. Nor did he want to talk about it. He had enough of that with his best friend after the jog. Haru had given his input; though painful, it was something he had worried about from the start, but always kept it in the back of his mind, just as a reminder and never letting it surface. But somewhere in the last few days, he let down his guard and became too infatuated by how happy Sousuke made him. He couldn’t blame Haru for worrying about him, because he was scared for himself too, but he knew that he didn’t want to let go of these feelings either.

 

            When Makoto woke up from his alarm, he noticed he had two text messages. One from Haru and the other from Sousuke. Just reading the latter’s name made his heart thump and somehow crumble at the same time. He opened Haru’s, feeling more comfortable, though not by much, than opening Sousuke’s.

            _[I’ll be at your house in 20.]_

            That was surprising. Usually, Makoto would be the one to pick him up and drag him out of the bathtub. Makoto bit his lip. The text was starting to bother him now that he got the feeling that Haru wanted to continue yesterday’s conversation. He, himself, hadn’t even sorted out his feelings yet so he definitely wasn’t ready to discuss more on the subject.

            Without missing a beat, Haru arrived as he said he would. Makoto tried to greet him as normally as he could, but the non-blinking look he gets in return could see the nervousness dwelling in him. Sometimes Makoto doesn’t even know why he ever tries to hide anything from his friend. Fortunately, Haru doesn’t bring it up and instead said, “Are we meeting him at the same place?”

            Makoto hummed with a nod and smile, keeping up the false normalcy.

            Even though yesterday’s jog didn’t exactly go well, somehow the three of them agreed to another jog. It was an awkward confirmation. Each had their own reasons for agreeing: Makoto wanted to continue jogging with Sousuke, but also to try to get him to get along with Haru; Sousuke simply wanted to see Makoto, even if it meant there would be an unwanted tag along; and Haru, though reluctant, wanted to keep an eye on the other two. And without a doubt, the exercise was nothing but tense.

            This time Makoto couldn’t talk, let alone look Sousuke in the eyes. He felt guilty for having feelings for him and somehow it just seemed unfair for the other. Because when Makoto looked at him, smiled at him, brushed against him, it was all under innocent pretense. Makoto couldn’t help think that he was taking advantage of Sousuke.

            “So about the—” Sousuke started to say but stopped when seeing Makoto jump at his voice.

            “Y-Yes?” Makoto said in panic while forcing himself to not look at the other.

            “I was going to say…” Sousuke hesitated for a moment. After reassessing the flushing Makoto in front of him, he then asked, “…Stop at the next traffic light?”

            “Oh um y—” Makoto reflexively turned to face him and met those teal eyes, and as soon as he did, turned right back to face forward. Then he just nodded, not trusting even himself to speak.

            Sousuke eyed him, noticing the odd behavior. It felt like Makoto was avoiding him and he couldn’t help but feel hurt by it. However, Sousuke didn’t press the issue. It was possible Makoto was acting different because of what he did yesterday—grabbing his hand. Maybe the other felt disgusted by it. Makoto hadn’t even answered his text this morning. Crap. What if he messed up? What if Makoto didn’t want to hang out with him anymore? He groaned inwardly. Sousuke already felt hurt and now he was beating himself up with his own thoughts.

 

            When they took a break, the silence still remained, only disturbed by their ragged breaths. Makoto leaned against the wall beside Sousuke, accidentally bumping the other. They both look at each other. And again, Makoto is the first to break the gaze while muttering a soft apology. Sousuke’s gaze lingered a second longer before he turned away, feeling his heart ache.

            As Haru drank water, he stared at the two standing awkwardly next to each other. The tension between the two was frustrating him, but he managed to keep quiet. He watched Makoto look miserable and noticed a frown on the face of the other. Haru continued to stare at Sousuke as though waiting for the latter to burst with anger. But on closer inspection, Sousuke looked just as much, maybe more, miserable than Makoto did and that surprised him. He gripped his water bottle tighter. Maybe he was wrong about Sousuke. He didn’t want to admit it, but it seemed like Sousuke genuinely liked Makoto at least as a friend. Anything more than that, he’d have to make certain of before he could possibly tell Makoto. It would definitely brighten the other’s mood. So why was it that Haru couldn’t feel happy about this outcome? Deep down, there was something dreading in his heart. Haru shook his head, ridding the feeling and reassessing what he should do. Before he could even think to tell Makoto, he wanted to confirm his thoughts with Sousuke. The problem was how he was going to approach the other.

 

            As they neared the end of their course, it was Haru who mentioned sprinting, surprising the other two—mostly because they were so preoccupied with their own thoughts that they almost forgot he was there. The second round of waves reached the shoreline, signaling the start. They headed off at the same time, but it didn’t take long for Makoto to start falling behind. Sousuke and Haru ran side by side, not losing to the other by a hair.

            “How do you feel about Makoto?” Haru asked, thinking this was as good of a time as any.

            Sousuke almost tripped over himself, the act making him slow down a bit. Haru slowed his pace to match. Sousuke stared at him and the other had his usual blank stare, though maybe there was more pressure behind it this time. “What’s it to you?” He couldn’t hold back the irritation in his tone.

            “Makoto is _my_ friend. I need to know what your intentions are.”

            “Yeah, and what you’re asking me is about _my_ feelings. And that’s none of your business.”

            “So, you don’t like Makoto more than a friend?” Haru provoked.

            Sousuke twitched and clenched his teeth. Before he could say or do anything, he hears Makoto yelp.

            The two look behind them and see Makoto planted on the ground. They ran hurriedly toward him and helped him up.

            “Are you alright?” Sousuke asked.

            “M-mm. I just tripped but I manage to break the fall…kind of.” He laughed. If it weren’t for the situation, Sousuke would smile. Because one, Makoto was talking to him normally again and actually looking at him for more than half a second. And two, Makoto’s laugh was precious and Sousuke doesn’t think he could live without hearing it.

            Makoto tried to stand up, but sat back down as he felt the dull pain in his ankle.

            “Did you hurt yourself?” Haru asked; his eyes filled with worry.

            “I think it’s just a sprain. I’ll be fine, Haru,” he smiled in reply.

            “We should get you home. Pretty sure you’re in no condition to sprint or even jog.” Sousuke smirked. Makoto chuckled freely and relaxed, it broke whatever tension between all of them. And it felt so nice to just forget all their anxieties for the moment.

            “I guess I just really wanted to win at least once,” Makoto said.

            “You really are competitive, aren’t you?” Sousuke said as he goes to Makoto’s right and places the other’s arm over his neck.

            “You should see him when he plays video games,” Haru smiled to himself as he supported Makoto’s left side.

            Sousuke quirked his brow. “Oh? You’re a competitive gamer? That’s kind of surprising.”

            Makoto blushed. “A bit, yes.”

            “A lot yes,” Haru corrected.

 

            The three of them arrive at Makoto’s house after about half an hour later. “No one is home right now. Can you get the key in my pocket, Haru?”

            Haru took the key and held the door open as Sousuke brought Makoto inside.

            “I’ll go get the first aid kit,” Haru said and left towards the kitchen.

            Sousuke helped Makoto sit on a nearby couch.

            “Thanks, Sousuke.” Makoto smiled as he usually did—all perfect and gleaming.

            “It’s no problem.” He grinned back.

            Makoto bent down to take off his shoes but it was hard to when his ankle hurt.

            “Here, let me,” Sousuke said, noticing him wince.

            “Ah, wait Sousuke you don’t—”

            Sousuke went on his knees and carefully slid the other’s shoe off. “Do you mind if I take a look at it?”

            Makoto nodded. He couldn’t deny Sousuke, not when his worried mesmerizing teal eyes looked up at him. Sousuke rolled up the ends of Makoto’s pants just enough to reveal the swollen ankle. He held the other’s foot gently as he examined the damage.

            “It doesn’t look too bad.”

            “Mn,” was all Makoto could mutter. His heart was beating so fast and the heat in his face was making it hard for him to think. Nervously, he clenched onto his own pants. He already knew his face was burning up, but he hoped Sousuke wouldn’t realize his feelings. Anyone would have really with Makoto beet red and yearning in his eyes. Only Sousuke would misinterpret that as Makoto just being super shy and embarrassed, though he’d admit later that it was damn cute and sexy.

            With every brush of his finger, Makoto could feel his own body shiver and he prayed and hoped Sousuke didn’t notice.  It seemed he might have though as he looked up to stare into Makoto’s green eyes. The teal eyes bored into him, and as if looking to test if he had really shivered, his skin is brushed once more. And when Makoto did shiver, he swore Sousuke grinned.

            He couldn’t tell because Haru had returned with the first aid kit, stealing away his attention the moment after. Haru took out the bandage and began to wrap it loosely, but was stopped by Sousuke, who says he’s doing it wrong and that it needs to be tighter. With so much nagging at his side, Haru eventually gave up and passed the bandage over to Sousuke.

            “How’s that?” Sousuke asked Makoto.

            “It’s perfect. Thank you, Sousuke,” he smiled with a tilt. Then turned to the other beside him, “Thank you, Haru.”

            Sousuke stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I should get going.”

            “Ah, wait!” Makoto blurted and instinctively grabbed his hand even though Sousuke hadn’t even moved to walk.

            Sousuke stared wide-eyed back at the blushing brunette, who seemed just as much shocked at the action. Makoto didn’t know why he grabbed his hands. Okay maybe he did. He wanted to spend more time with Sousuke. After all, this morning’s jog was all but silent and he had burdened the other by walking him home, and it just wasn’t enough. Makoto knew he was being selfish, but he couldn’t seem to let go.

            Makoto looked at Sousuke from beneath the ends of his own fringe and without caring for how much heat raised to his cheeks, he pleaded, “Stay?”

            Sousuke swallowed hard and he could swear his heart stopped. He wanted nothing more than to pull their embraced hands to his chest, bringing Makoto into his arms. He’d whisper into the other’s ear and tell him he’d never leave. But all he could do was nod dumbly.

            Makoto’s grip loosened around his hand and his chest heaved in visible relief, then he smiled bright. Seriously, God? Buddha? Or whatever deity, you seriously made someone as precious as Makoto real? Don’t you think he has too much power? At least over him anyways.

 

            After moments of awkward silence, they decided to play video games together in Makoto’s bedroom. Makoto panicked as he remembered how much of a mess his room actually was. If it weren’t for his sprained ankle, he would’ve rushed past them to clean up. When Haru opened the door, Makoto tried to cover Sousuke’s eyes.

            “Ah!! Don’t look please! I’m still in the middle of packing and—”

            “Your room is always a mess anyways,” Haru said as he pushed things aside and began plugging in the game system.

            “Haru!!” Makoto whined.

            “It’s okay. My room is a mess too since I’m still packing also…” Sousuke chuckled as he removed Makoto’s warm hands over his eyes then looked at how messy the room actually was.

            His silence made Makoto nervous all over again. “As I thought it’s messy. Please go back out so I can clean up.” Makoto tried to push Sousuke out the door, but he didn’t budge. He was useless as his power was halved due to his injury. With his hand still holding the other’s bicep, Makoto could feel Sousuke shake. He looked up to find the other holding in a laugh.

            “Wha—Why are you laughing?”

            Sousuke held a fist to his mouth, “I…Sorry. It’s just unexpected how messy you actually are.” He grinned somewhat apologetically, but somehow it still had a hint of teasing to it.

            “I’m human! I have flaws!” Makoto clenched onto Sousuke’s jacket and tried to hide his embarrassment by leaning his forehead against him.

            “Alright, alright. I won’t laugh anymore,” Sousuke coughed his last chuckle then turned to see Makoto peek over his forearm.

            “Promise?”

            “I promise,” he grinned effortlessly.

            Sousuke walked Makoto toward the cleared space in front of the bed and sat beside Haru, his expression blank but obviously staring judgmentally at the two of them.

            “So what are we playing?” Makoto tried to ignore Haru’s stare.

            Haru turned towards the screen and answered, “Mario Kart.”

            Makoto smiled wide, different than how he usually would. It had confidence and competitiveness behind it, much like that time when Makoto agreed on the sprinting bet with Sousuke.

            It didn’t take long for Sousuke to see just how competitive Makoto could be. After three consecutive wins, he was sure Makoto took playing games very seriously.

            “Ah Haru! I see you aiming that shell at me!”

            “I’ll be taking your place,” Haru replied almost sounding happy for once in Sousuke’s presence.

            “Nooo!!” Makoto cried as Haru passed over the finish line first with only Makoto’s character just a second behind. Makoto tilted his head down in defeat. “So much for my winning streak.”

            “At least you got second place. Sousuke hasn't even placed yet,” said Haru.

            Sousuke glared at him. “I...I’m still warming up.”

            Makoto smiled almost teasingly, “It’s already the fourth round.”

            Sousuke huffed. “Fifth round! That’s when I’m at my best. I’ll show you.” He turned towards Haru, “Start the next round.”

            “I’m going to get something to drink. You two can play.” Haru handed the controller to Makoto and left the room.

            Sousuke was right. He did play better during the fifth round. Though getting fourth place wasn’t so much better than his previous sixth place.

            “You played good,” Makoto said, stifling his laugh.

            Sousuke stared at him unamused. “I could have won if I wanted to.”

            “Oh, okay,” Makoto hummed and then bumped against Sousuke’s arm playfully.

            “I’m serious.” Sousuke leaned into the other’s arm. “If I just had another second to use my star, I could’ve gotten first place, but I didn’t use it because I thought that’d be a cheat win.”

            “Pfft,” Makoto stopped himself from bursting, “Sousuke, items are meant to be used not saved. And it’s not cheating to use them.”

            Sousuke turned away from Makoto and just stared at the screen, showing the results. And it was like he was pouting, actually adorably pouting. Makoto bit his smiling lip.

            “Don’t be mad, Sousuke.” Makoto bumped his arm again.

            “I’m not.” Sousuke bumped back with a grin that made Makoto’s heart flip.

            “You’re still frowning,” Makoto laughed as he bumped the other, but this time Sousuke was prepared and dodged it. And without the contact Makoto’s head ended up in his lap, his face toward the screen and his ear on the other’s thigh.

            They both stopped laughing and started blushing at the position. Despite the situation, Makoto couldn’t help but notice how comfortable he was, making him blush all the more. Reluctantly, he turned his head to face Sousuke looking down at him.

            He was so beautiful even in this angle. His teal eyes accented by the small blush on his cheeks, never failed to make his heart feel excited and calm at the same time. It was overwhelming and Makoto wouldn’t mind swimming forever in them. He brought his arm up slowly to reach out to Sousuke’s face, their eyes never parting as though they were entranced by this electric atmosphere. Softly, Makoto brushed his thumb against the other’s warm cheek. His finger made its way down to his jaw and without realizing, Sousuke had begun to lean downwards, slowly closing the gap between them. Makoto slid his hand behind Sousuke’s neck and waited with barely enough patience for Sousuke to kiss him, touch him, or anything to happen.

            “Makoto, there was ice cream in your fridge. I brought some for you guys,” Haru said opening the door.

            And immediately Makoto jumped up and hit Sousuke’s forehead with his own. They both yelped in pain while holding onto their heads.

            “What are you guys doing?” Haru sat down next to Makoto and threw a popsicle at Sousuke, landing in the other’s lap, then gently placed one at Makoto’s forehead. “Did you play so much that you guys started to get a headache?”

            “Um…well,” Makoto started to say then turned to Sousuke. They looked momentarily at each other, as if both still trying to register the electric feeling from their earlier contact. Makoto turned away blushing, “…Yeah, maybe. I don’t know.”

 

            Despite Makoto’s lie, they still played for another two rounds, ending with a score of five wins for Makoto, two wins for Haru, and zero wins for Sousuke. While Haru was in the bathroom, Makoto walked Sousuke to the door (well technically, Sousuke had to walk him since the other insisted that they say goodbye at the door).

            “Thanks again, Sousuke. It was fun having you here. We should play again sometime.”

            “Yeah,” he replied simply, then opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out.

            “Hm?” Makoto tilted his head, prompting him to speak.

            Sousuke combed his hair back and asked, “About the text I sent you this morning…”

            “Oh my god! Sousuke, I totally forgot to check it. I’m sorry. Let me just get my phone.” Makoto turned to go back to his room, but Sousuke stopped him.

            “No, it’s alright. It just said…I wanted to let you know that I won’t be jogging tomorrow.”

            “Oh…” Makoto felt his heart sink a little.

            “Yeah, I gotta help my dad with fishing and stuff.” Sousuke glanced to the side then back to Makoto. “If…If you want…you can join us?”

            Makoto widened his green eyes and stared almost blankly at him as though the question didn’t process yet.

            “It’d be good exercise too. But instead of working out your legs, it’ll mostly be your upper body muscles.” Sousuke could hear how desperate he sounded. God he felt so lame.

            Thankfully, Makoto started to smile. “I’d be glad to.”

            The thought of the ocean made Makoto nervous. But when he looked at the blush under the teal eyes and the averted pleading gaze, he couldn’t resist. Sousuke smiled wide and it was so amazingly pure, Makoto didn’t regret his decision. Sousuke’s eyes lingered on his lips as they said goodbye. It wasn’t subtle at all. Makoto didn’t want to let his guard down, but he was feeling hopeful that Sousuke felt exactly as he did—happy and falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew sorry it took so long to update. I was in a block from writing and drawing. My motivation was nowhere to be found. I only recently got back into drawing again and I'm so into it again and its like?? what is wrong with me?? Yeah and I was having trouble writing this chapter, not because I didn't know what I wanted to write but because I just wasn't feeling it. And I'd hate to write while feeling like poop cause that'll just produce poop writing. I'm sorry I'm saying poop a lot. ((and yesss i can finally read my updated fav fics because ive been depriving myself of those until i finished this chapter //cries))


	7. Day 7

            He said yes.

            Makoto said yes and Sousuke couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot. It felt so odd to be smiling like he was, cheeks aching and hot. But his heart felt so light and his mind was as clear as ever, he was sure that this feeling couldn’t be anything other than his growing fondness for Makoto.

            It was hard to decipher what exactly he was feeling for Makoto at first. Ever since their first reunion, Sousuke had been getting incredibly flustered around Makoto and he played it off as Makoto just being honest-to-god an attractive person that no one could really resist. And when he started having trouble sleeping because of late night fantasies of Makoto, he told himself that he was a normal teenager with normal raging hormones. He knew at the time that he liked Makoto as a person. He was annoyingly kind all the time, but he liked it all the same. So Sousuke told himself he was mixing his lust for Makoto and their friendship and that’s what was keeping him on edge whenever Makoto did the thing where he turned ordinary gestures (like combing his hair back) look way too fucking seductive. But then in the middle of all his confusion, he suddenly just fell—fell into this thrilling feeling of wanting Makoto to always be by his side, smiling that sweet, sweet grin at him.

            He liked Makoto and he was greedy for him. That moment of contact where they almost kissed, Sousuke was certain the look in Makoto’s eyes were the same as his own. He regretted now his moment of reluctance. If he hadn’t tried to savor those alluring green eyes looking so beautifully back at him, maybe he would have kissed Makoto before they could have been interrupted. He would have been able to touch those soft lips again and taste the sweetness behind Makoto’s smiles. And maybe he could have enjoyed having Makoto’s hand brush against his neck and slowly make its way to his hair.

            Damn that Haru.

            Thank god he wouldn’t be tagging along for their fishing date. Yes, _date_. Because goddammit, Sousuke had been thinking of asking Makoto out on a date since their luncheon at the ramen shop but for some reason or another his mouth wouldn’t do the thing where it opened and spoke. He thought about asking Makoto to try the new pastry shop he mentioned last time, but he could never seem to find the right timing. It was even harder for him when Makoto started avoiding him (fortunately that didn’t last long).

            So when the chance finally came, he of course had to forget all that he had planned and practiced in front of his bathroom mirror and say the first thing that had come to mind. In no way did Sousuke ever hope to drag Makoto to help his fishing chores with his dad, let alone as a date. But Makoto had said yes. _Yes_. He still couldn’t believe it. Because really who would want to be in a smelly boat at four thirty in the morning? No one that’s who. So Sousuke couldn’t help but get a little hopeful in thinking that Makoto wanted to spend time with him. And that maybe Makoto wouldn’t mind if Sousuke secretly thought of it as a date rather than just a friendly hang out.

-

            “Makoto,” Haru called and the other turned around with a head tilt. “Will you be okay?”

            “Mn, there’s no need to worry, Haru. I just have a little sprain. Sousuke said he won’t let me do anything strenuous.”

            Haru paused and looked down to his side. “Not that…”

            Makoto widened his eyes momentarily then smiled softly and nodded. “I’ll be okay,” he reassured.

            Before Haru could ask one more time, Sousuke arrived to take Makoto away. As he watched Makoto get into the car, his worries began to thicken. It wasn’t like Sousuke purposely chose to go to the one place Makoto feared, so it wasn’t like Haru could justifiably be angry with Sousuke. But there was this heavy feeling holding onto his heart and he didn’t like it. So when Makoto waved goodbye behind the car window, he couldn’t smile but just somehow limply wave back.

-

            When they arrived at the dock, Makoto meets Sousuke’s father for the first time and it’s a delight. Sousuke definitely got his looks from his father; his personality not so much. Sousuke’s father was almost laid-back, and Sousuke can be that way too, but it was a little different. Sousuke had this intimidating aura at times, but his father had a welcoming aura—very lax, calming, and friendly.

            The three of them board the fishing boat and set sail to check for their weekly catches. It was a tedious task that involved netting and pulling and then transitioning to the next spot and repeating the process. Sousuke had told Makoto he didn’t have to do anything, but that defeated the purpose of Makoto coming along, he had told the former. And really he didn’t mind because just being with Sousuke made it feel less of a chore. Plus, his father told absolutely adorable tales of small Sousuke that he’d definitely never let go of, no matter how much Sousuke would like him to forget.

            “Sorry, my geezer talks a lot right?” Sousuke said when the two of them are left alone on the deck of the small fishing boat.

            Makoto chuckled. “No, it’s fine. I think your dad is fun. Plus you look like him, so it’s like seeing a future you.”

            Sousuke groaned. “Don’t say that.”

            “Why?”

            “Because…” Sousuke turned to his side, away from Makoto. “It’s embarrassing,” he muffled into the palm of his hand. And it was; because Sousuke’s heart did a little flip thinking how Makoto was interested in seeing him in the future. He glanced back at the other to find him smiling ever so fondly and it made him grin back. Makoto’s smile was always so kind and gentle; it always seemed to comfort him. “I bet you’d make a good parent.”

            “Why do you say that?” Makoto raised his brows as the focus was now on him.

            “I don’t know. You’re just…really caring and stuff.” Sousuke inwardly groaned at himself. He swore he knew how to talk. It’s just when it came to this ridiculous gorgeous guy standing beside him, he could never have just one thing he wanted to say. There were a million things he could compliment Makoto on like his slightly downturned green eyes, his heart lifting smile, his soft brown hair, his sweet as candy voice, his extremely cute blushing cheeks, or the warmth of his hand. But when it comes all rushing at once, his own tongue gets stuck in a twist.

            Makoto gave a short laugh—that short lasting sound of happiness Sousuke adored most. “I guess. I mean I do have two younger siblings and I think children are easy to get along with.” Makoto tilted his head to examine Sousuke. “I think you’d be a great parent too.”

            Sousuke looked dubiously at him.

            “Really, you would! You’re very sweet, Sousuke.” Makoto said in a shy tone and began to blush but continued on, “You’re also hard working and fun to talk to. You can be a little mean with your teasing sometimes and stubborn, but I think it’s cu—I mean very lovable.” The blush had already made its way to his ears and neck by the time he finished his sentence.

            Fuck. All Sousuke wanted was to kiss this sweet sap in front of him, but Makoto didn't seem to understand the urgency in his eyes as Makoto shied away and looked anywhere but Sousuke. “I'm sure you'll be just as great as your parents are,” Makoto continued.

            Sousuke shifted his gaze toward the wide horizon of the waters, still slightly foggy. “That’d be good if that were true.” His voice had gotten quiet almost unheard over the splashing waves rocking the boat.

            Makoto tried to meet Sousuke’s eyes, wondering what he meant. It took a silent moment for him to speak again. “My parents always supported me through everything I’ve done. I’ve always been selfish when it came to swimming, like by putting practice and training before anything else. There were times I’d even take them for granted, but they were able to put up with such an ungrateful son. They still stood by my side and smiled at me from the sidelines.” Sousuke’s frown deepened as he tried to swallow a lump. “And in return I only disappointed them. They never said it but you should have seen their faces when they found out I couldn’t swim anymore. It was like I broke their heart.” Sousuke gave a bitter laugh to the empty swaying waters.

            This was the first time Sousuke had brought swimming up to Makoto. It got Makoto’s heart beating for different reasons. On one hand, he wanted to feel happy at the thought that maybe Sousuke was letting him in; and on the other, he could feel his heart drop at the angry and painfully sad look Sousuke held. So Makoto did the only thing his body would let him. He hugged Sousuke.

            Makoto pulled him in gently and rubbed Sousuke’s back soothingly, then whispered, “That’s not right, Sousuke. They might have felt sad, but you didn’t break their heart. I’m sure your parents are proud of you and don’t think you were being selfish at all. It was your dream wasn’t it? To swim? They weren’t disappointed in you, Sousuke. They were sad because they couldn’t help you reach your dream. They were sad for you.”

            Sousuke stiffened at the words, before then returning the embrace, hands clenching onto the back of Makoto’s jacket. He lowered his head onto Makoto’s shoulder and let Makoto’s earthy scent soothe him. He didn’t know what overcame him to suddenly let out these hidden feelings, but doing so seemed to lift something off his heart. There was something about Makoto that made him want to let his guard down. He hadn’t realized how tiring putting up those imaginary walls around his heart could be until he met Makoto.

            His body relaxed in Makoto’s arms and somehow it felt as though he could fall asleep like so as those lovely warm hands brushed his short hair and pulled him in tighter. He almost closed his eyes, feeling the lack of sleep catching up to him, but then he felt something. Something beautifully soft and familiar to his fingertips touched the side of his head at the edge of his hairs, accompanied with the soft sound of a kiss overshadowed by the rushing waves that seemed to have gotten stronger.

            Sousuke lifted his head from Makoto’s shoulder and met the other’s flushing expression. Their faces so close, they shared breaths. Sousuke stared openly at the lips in front of him and licked his own chapped lips. He glanced up to meet Makoto’s eyes that didn’t seem as shy as before, but instead, hazy and full of want—want for him. Makoto’s hand slipped down to the front of his jacket then tightened his grasp, almost like he was impatiently tugging at him to get closer. Sousuke leaned in painfully slow and when their noses finally brushed, Makoto closed his eyes waiting at the tips of his toes to feel Sousuke’s lips on his own.

            But it never came.

            Instead, a huge rush of cold sea water hand swept over him, making him slip and fall to his side. Makoto coughed out the salty water and wiped his face dry enough to open them and make sense of what had just happened. The boat was rocking, not enough to make it capsize, but it was definitely making it hard to stand still. Makoto brushed back his drenched fringe and looked around him. Sousuke was nowhere in sight.

            His heart began to beat loudly in his ears as there was only one thought on his mind. Makoto made his way toward the edge of the boat and looked over the railing. Though the boat was anchored in place, the rushing waves did its best to shake it. Makoto gripped the metal railing until his knuckles turned white. He stared down into the empty waters, no bubbles in sight. And for a moment he couldn’t seem to move. He knew he should jump in. He knew. For goodness sake, he _knew_ , so why wouldn’t his legs move no matter how much he wanted it to?

            Makoto shut his eyes, trying to muster all the courage he had. And when the thought of never seeing Sousuke ran across his mind, his legs found the energy to finally move. He was ready to jump in, legs already hovering over the railing, but before he could move forward, an arm held him back. Makoto turned to his side and saw Sousuke’s father smiling reassuringly at him.

            It didn’t take a second longer for Makoto to realize that Sousuke had been thrown a lifesaver and was climbing up the rope ladder thrown at the side of the boat. Sousuke’s father placed a blanket over Makoto’s shoulders and then went over to Sousuke to check if he was okay.

            “Since the waters are getting rough, we’ll be heading back. You two make sure to keep warm alright?” Sousuke’s father smiled as soothingly as he could then left to turn the boat around.

            As Sousuke wrung out his clothes, he made sure not to look Makoto in the eyes because how embarrassing was it to have fallen off a boat right when he was so close to kissing Makoto. And here he thought without Haru to bother them, he wouldn’t be interrupted. Now nature was against him. For fuck’s sake, when will he get a break?

            Reluctantly, Sousuke approached Makoto still incredibly embarrassed (and forever will be) but nevertheless he really, _really_ wanted to finish where they left off. “Well that was pretty lame huh?” Sousuke awkwardly tried to laugh off his humiliation. He sort of half expected Makoto to tease him, but nothing was said. And that’s when Sousuke saw Makoto, utterly shaken and those green eyes turned absent.

            “Makoto?” He didn’t answer. Something wasn’t right. “Makoto?!” Sousuke frantically tried to get his attention and held the other’s face between his hands, tilting them so the dull green eyes met his own eyes. “Makoto, look at me,” his voice loud and strong, hiding his own panic.

            It took a moment, but his eyes flickered back to its original green glimmer and widened in relief. “S-Sousuke…” his trembling lips quivered. His shaky hands found its way onto Sousuke’s wet clothes, grasping them tightly as though the other might disappear into water again. His body heaved in relief, but quickly turned into shaking and somehow his quiet breath had become loud, short, and fast.

            Sousuke didn’t really know what to do. He could have called his father, but panic controlled his thoughts and the former option didn’t seem to cross his mind. His own adrenaline, making him act reflexively.

            “Makoto, listen,” he said still holding the other’s cold cheeks and staring back at those panicked eyes. “I’m right here with you.” Sousuke placed his forehead to Makoto’s and slowly he could feel his warmth transfer over to the other. “Everything is fine. Everything is going to be okay. Try taking deep breaths.”

            Sousuke tilted Makoto’s face just enough so he could meet Makoto’s eyes again. And they looked so fragile, so afraid.

            “Makoto, breathe with me,” he said in a softer tone.

            Sousuke began to demonstrate deep breaths, taking long inhales and exhaling slowly. After doing a few cycles, he worried it wasn’t working, but gradually, Makoto was able to follow it so he continued. At some point, he had grabbed Makoto’s hand, rubbing the other’s palm soothingly—something his own mother had done for him when he was younger.

            “Breathe in….Breathe out…” Sousuke’s chant now turned into a relaxing soft murmur. This went on until he had returned Makoto’s breathing to normal and neither of the two had any panic left in them. Therefore, he no longer had a reason to hold the other’s hand or keep his forehead against the other, but he didn’t move and neither did Makoto. So they just stared, entranced by the quiet, lull atmosphere surrounding them.

            Makoto’s face was so close again. And in the reflection of those lovely green eyes, he could see his emotions swimming its way to the surface. With his hands still on both sides of Makoto’s cheeks, he softly glided his thumb over the warming skin, slightly brushing away olive strands. Makoto leaned into the touch smiling and closed his eyes tiredly.

            “Thank you, Sousuke,” Makoto’s voice barely a whisper.

 

            After a moment in comfortable silence, Makoto was able to regain his composure enough to willingly tell Sousuke about his fear of the ocean and his old friend that had died in the same typhoon as Rin’s father.

            “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to come along,” Sousuke said, feeling guilty.

            “No, no! Sousuke, please don’t be sorry. You couldn’t have known. And despite my embarrassing panic attack, I had a lot of fun today. Being with you makes me happy.” Makoto turned to Sousuke to look at him lovingly. “I like being with you, Sousuke.”

            Sousuke’s heart drummed against his chest and his throat is caught in a lump. He didn’t want to overthink the words, so his dumb self simply replied, “Me, too.”

            Before Sousuke could see his smile falter, Makoto turned forward towards the now calming seas. His heart clenched as he recklessly expected Sousuke to say something more. But he couldn’t let his own sadness take away this moment. He was too exhausted. All he wanted was to savor every moment with Sousuke, no matter if it meant his unrequited feelings prove to be unfair to their friendship.

            They sat comfortably quiet beside each other, watching the sun rise as they shared a blanket and their body heat. Even though their clothes were still wet and heavy, they felt cozy and drunk at the closeness of their bodies. Their arms brushed too much to be accidental and slowly they leaned closer until somehow Makoto was sleeping peacefully on Sousuke’s shoulder. As Sousuke watched Makoto’s body heave up and down so softly and serenely, he couldn’t help but wrap his arm around Makoto’s waist, pulling him in for a gentle kiss to the forehead. The early morning breeze brushing through their hair whistled quietly as he called Makoto’s name sweetly and whispered,

            “I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Sorry I didn't update sooner. This was the chapter I was looking forward to writing the most and was basically the whole reason I actually started writing this fic, but I don't really know how I feel about it now that I've written it haha If this was written as a one-shot they definitely would have kissed but its not so sorry! You're just going to have to wait a little bit longer ( ´ ▽ ` ;)


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up!!

            When Makoto was dropped back to his house, Haru was waiting at the intersecting staircase that connected their houses. Sousuke couldn’t help but frown at that because fuck he thought he could slip in a goodbye kiss. He was already irritated at how disgusting and heavy his clothes felt on his skin. He seriously didn’t need this water-loving freak to mommy over the guy he liked.

            “Makoto! You’re wet. Are you okay?” Haru’s eyes widened at Makoto’s appearance and quickly unfolded his arms and made his way to Makoto.

            “I’m fine, Haru,” Makoto tried to ease him.

            “What happened?” he was asking Makoto, but his eyes were intensely focused on Sousuke, who instinctively raised his chin and fought back with nothing short of a glare.

            “It’s nothing big, Haru!” Makoto maneuvered between the two of them for precaution. “The waves just got unexpectedly stronger and Sousuke…” Makoto fidgeted with his fingers. “Sousuke fell over… and…” Makoto winced as he didn’t really want to recall the event.

            “Oh.” Haru went tightlipped and blinked thrice as he looked at Makoto then back at Sousuke. He rolled his bottom lip in and looked down and to the side as though contemplating something. After a moment, he raised his eyes to meet Sousuke’s and said, “Are you alright?”

            Sousuke scrunched his brows in surprise. He didn’t know whether to find this good or creepy. “Uh yeah.”

            Haru gave a small sigh of relief. “That’s good.”

            Even though Sousuke couldn’t seem to understand the change in Haru so suddenly, he decided it was easier to deal with than the usual attitude. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and replied, “Yeah…thanks I guess.”

            Makoto couldn’t help feel a growing smile on his face as he glanced between the two of them. It was nice to finally see them getting along even though they made it so they were staring in opposite directions. Makoto wanted to chuckle, but he held it in for the sake of savoring this moment of peace.

            “Sousuke,” Makoto called and the other met his gaze. “You should get going. Your clothes are probably really uncomfortable. I know mine are. Plus your father’s waiting on you.”

            Sousuke’s frown returned, more sad and disappointed than angry. He wanted to stay with Makoto longer, make sure he would take care of himself properly; after all, their morning had been long, full of laborious work and an emotional crisis. Just looking at Makoto, you could see how much the fatigue was overwhelming him: body slightly slumped, eyes somehow droopier and obviously fighting its way to stay open, hair disheveled, lips chapped, cheeks red—actually he was looking a little feverish. Seeing as he was, Sousuke could only worry he’d just plop down onto his bed and fall asleep like so.

            If…if Makoto was his, Sousuke dared to imagine, then he’d take care of Makoto. He’d carry Makoto into his arms with Makoto probably flailing about in protest because he was embarrassed, but then give in and nuzzle his head into his chest. He’d dump Makoto in a warm bath and help shampoo his hair because Makoto would be so exhausted he’d probably fall asleep. He’d dry his wavy brown hair with a towel as Makoto sat between his legs and would lean back for a kiss. He’d return the kiss with fervor and wrap his arms around Makoto to keep him warm. He’d listen to Makoto talk about his day. He’d whisper sweetness into those blushing ears. He’d learn something new about Makoto every day. He’d grinned about nothing with Makoto. And they’d stay in that idiotic bliss for as long as time could afford it.

            In a dream or in another reality, if Makoto decided to live with him, if Makoto for some miraculous reason wanted to spend his life with him, he’d never let him go.

            Sousuke was no longer hiding his feelings as he let his thoughts show in his stare. He had already confessed once, granted it was to an unconscious Makoto. But maybe possibly, Makoto…

            He looked back into those unreadable green eyes. Nothing but glimmer and sweet smiles. And for the first time, Sousuke wished it wasn’t—wished Makoto wasn’t so oblivious to his feelings. I mean they almost kissed twice. Was Makoto going to pretend none of it happened? Did…Did Makoto not feel the same? Was Sousuke the only one to feel utterly and hopelessly in love? No. Stop. He wasn’t going to get all anxious now in front of Makoto. His jaw tightened and he exhaled through his nose as he swallowed thickly.

            “Yeah, you’re right I should get going.”

            “I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

            Sousuke nodded and went on his way. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to push away these unwanted thoughts of Makoto possibly only wanting to be friends. All this time he’d only been thinking of his own feelings and never considering the other’s. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. What was he going to do if Makoto didn’t want to hang around him anymore? Sousuke groaned. He wanted to ask Makoto. He wanted to stop feeling so damn anxious. But in the end he was too afraid to turn back around. He felt too hurt by his own thoughts to even glance back.  It’s too bad because if he had, he would have seen Makoto’s loving smile that would’ve answered all his worries.

-

            “Makoto, you know you don’t have to force yourself,” Haru said as he put on his shoes.

            “Geez, Haru. I’m fine I swear. Look I’m full of energy!” Makoto began doing jumping jacks.

            Haru rolled his eyes, definitely unimpressed and unconvinced, but Makoto’s persistence was too much of a hassle to deal with so early in the morning.

            Makoto gave his best smile though it fell short of his usual gleam. He knew better than to try to keep things from Haru. Thankfully, the latter wasn’t a morning person. Makoto felt a little guilty for lying, but he really wanted to continue their routine jog with Sousuke. Makoto rolled his lips in to give a little nib at it.

            He wanted to spend as much time with Sousuke before he left for college. When else would he get the chance to? So yeah, of course he wanted to jog the next morning even though his body was dead tired. He may have been a little sore from fishing, but the heaviness in his limbs and dizziness swerving in and out was definitely because he took a nap as soon as he got home instead of properly showering and drying. He knew better than to do that, but his bed just looked so nice and warm and comfy. It was calling his name. And in the moment he practically fell onto his bed face forward, he didn’t regret it. He did now though.

 

            The jog was going more or less as usual with Makoto positioned between the two quiet grumps. And normally, Makoto may have smiled or chuckled, but he couldn’t because Sousuke was not making any eye contact with him. He hadn’t realized until they started jogging that Sousuke was avoiding him, or at least seemed to be. When they met up, Makoto noticed that Sousuke didn’t really look at him. Well he did, but not really. It was like his eyes were just focused on the general area Makoto stood. But, it was alright because there are times where you’re so sleepy in the morning that you end up basically sleeping with your eyes open. So what if Makoto’s heart tightened at this small change in Sousuke’s behavior?

            But he was wrong, it wasn’t just sleepiness. Sousuke was avoiding him. Makoto was sure of it now as he blatantly stared at the other’s profile and Sousuke made no move, not even a flinch or blink, in return. And it hurt. It hurt at the core of his heart and seemed to spread like wildfire to his whole body. He didn’t want this. He wanted Sousuke to catch his stare, side-eye him, and give him his usual lazy smirk that always made him blush. But Sousuke made no effort to give him any attention. It didn’t seem like Sousuke was preoccupied with his own thoughts, otherwise Makoto would have maybe waved his hand or tried to grab his attention. Sousuke was emitting this aura that wouldn’t allow Makoto to do so. It acted like a barrier. And here Makoto thought, he’d already overcome Sousuke’s outer walls. But now it was like he was back to the beginning, where Makoto was nothing more than an old acquaintance—someone barely over a stranger, someone you don’t really care to get close to. So Makoto returned forward with his eyebrows tied in a sorrowful knot, trying to keep his heart from sinking any further.

 

            Midway into their route, they took their usual break. All was silent as they hunched or leaned against a wall to catch their breaths. Haru breathed from his nose as he watched Makoto mentally beat himself up for what reason he didn’t know, but he got the feeling it was because of the idiot standing next to him. Honestly, he was so tired of this charade between the two of them. It irked him more ways than one, but he genuinely wanted Makoto to be happy. So after a moment of ruminating over his self-conflicting thoughts, he brought himself to say, “I’m going to go fill up my water bottle. I’ll be back.” This should give the two a chance to make up from whatever was making the tension so unbearable.

            However, it went to waste as neither had the courage to talk. They were too hopelessly lost in their own thoughts; they couldn’t even realize their solution was each other.

            In the end, it took their thirst to cause a stir. They both reached for their water, arms brushing as they do. And it would have been a sweet moment for them to stare and smile and ogle at each other like always if Sousuke hadn’t jumped back at the touch.

            Makoto’s eyes widened and the pain in his chest returned. With shaking lips and head tilted down, he asked in almost a whisper, “Did…Did I do something wrong?”

            Sousuke looked at Makoto surprised at the question that to him seemed unfounded. “What? No.”

            “Then did I do something to make you hate me?”

            Sousuke turned around fully toward Makoto. “No, Makoto! Why would you think that?” He reached his hand out to touch Makoto, but he stopped himself—arm just stuck midair.

            “Then why are you acting like if you touch me, I’ll burn you?” Makoto lifted his head and revealed his heart wrenching saddened eyes and pursed lips that trembled if you looked long enough. “Please don’t hate me, Sousuke. I don’t think I could handle it.”

            It didn’t take another second for Sousuke to grab Makoto’s hand and pull him into an embrace. “I could never hate you,” he whispered into his shoulder. “For fuck’s sake, Makoto. I like you.” He tightened his arm around Makoto’s waist, bringing their chests closer to share heart beats. “I like you so god damn much,” he breathed as though he’d been holding it in.

            Makoto could be dreaming. His body felt so weak and limp, but so warm in Sousuke’s heat. He clenched the back of the other’s jacket, not wanting to let go of this moment or Sousuke. Makoto breathed in Sousuke’s sea-like scent. He wasn’t dreaming. He was awake and this was real. He could feel the short ends of Sousuke’s black hair tickling his skin, the warm hands that caressed in a circular motion on his back and wrist, Sousuke’s breath blowing its way down the back of his shirt, reaching the upper half of his spine and making him shiver. Makoto let himself rest his steaming, flushed face onto the other’s shoulder, feeling absolutely overwhelmed with happiness and how surreal it all felt. But it was real. This was real. He actually wanted to cry. And so he did.

            It shocked Sousuke and himself. It was only soft sobbing, but his body wouldn’t stop shaking. Their embrace broke though Sousuke continued to hold onto Makoto’s hand. Makoto might’ve chuckled at Sousuke looking as panicked as he did, but for the moment his body only focused on uncontrollably letting out his tears. He was incredibly embarrassed by it. He knew it was weird and so childish to cry in this moment, but he didn’t know how to stop it.

            So in the moment Haru came back to the sight of this—Sousuke frowning and tightly holding Makoto’s hand while his best friend had a tear-stained face, you couldn’t really blame him for misunderstanding the situation.

            “Hey!” Haru rushed to Makoto and snatched him away from Sousuke. The moment Makoto’s hand slipped away, Sousuke regretted not holding on tighter. With as much anger Haru’s shorter body could muster, he shouted at the latter, “What the hell did you do to Makoto?!”

            “Ah, Haru, it’s not…” Makoto attempted to explain but he couldn’t speak properly, not when his ridiculously persistent tears kept coming and his own hiccups interrupted him.

            “Don’t ever come near Makoto again,” Haru said voice steady and icy.

            Sousuke could feel his blood boil. He was done holding back his anger and being the bigger man. “Just what the hell is your deal? Don’t try to tell _me_ what I can or can’t do.” His voice was just as cold yet held just as much fire. Sousuke walked towards Haru like he was stalking his prey, closing the gap just enough so he’d be ready to attack at any moment. It made Haru step back. Sousuke took advantage of his height to look down on him with darkening eyes. “And Makoto can decide for himself if he wants to hang out with me. Stop acting like Makoto’s an object that belongs to you.”

            Haru flinched. “I don’t…! Makoto is my friend. He’s!” Haru could feel his adrenaline flowing through his blood. He could feel the pulse in his neck throb irritably fast and somehow his brain couldn’t seem to catch up with what’s happening. This must’ve been what his biology class taught him. What was it again? Fight or flight? He wasn’t sure. And he didn’t care for the moment because all he could do was feel—feel this bundled sensation of anger, hurt, loss, and worry that he’s bottled up for some time. And suddenly he’s shouting without even realizing it. “He’s _my family_! I won’t forgive you or anyone else that makes him cry. I won’t. I won’t give him to you. He’s _my_ best friend. Stop trying to steal him away!”

            Sousuke took a step back as the words hit him with surprise. That…That wasn’t what he expected. Crap, he must’ve pushed a button because now Haru looked like he was going to cry too. His body was shaking and his head was tilted down so Sousuke couldn’t tell. Well shit, what was he supposed to say now? I mean it wasn’t like Sousuke was trying to steal Makoto away or anything. And why should he feel sorry? It was Haru that was meddling and…Fuck. This was so annoying. Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck and tried to talk without letting his irritation get the best of him. “Look, I’m not…I’m not trying to steal Makoto from you (even though he doesn’t belong to you),” Sousuke stopped himself from saying. He shut his tired eyes as he tried to come up with something else to say, but damn, was it hard to comfort someone you’re angry with.

             “Haru…” Makoto gently placed his hand on the other’s shoulder. Haru’s shouting had somehow shocked Makoto enough to reduce his sobbing to just tears streaming. “Is that how you really feel? You think Sousuke’s trying to take your place?”

            Haru finally looked up to meet Makoto’s eyes and he wasn’t crying. He just looked irritably and deeply hurt. “I don’t know…I guess…yeah,” he muttered. He hadn’t really known what he felt whenever he saw Makoto and Sousuke together. There were times he worried that he was jealous and wondered he was in love with Makoto. But that wasn’t the case. He’d realize that when he walked in on them almost kissing in Makoto’s room. At that time, he didn’t feel jealous, just protective.

            Makoto smiled softly. “Haru, you know you’ll always have a special place in my heart, right?” Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru and squeezed him tight. “I think of you as my family too.” It took a moment, but Makoto could feel Haru slowly bringing his hands up to return the hug. It was so rare for Haru to hug now that they were older; Makoto couldn’t help but smile with glee. It was short, but Makoto wouldn’t cherish it any less.

            When Haru pulled back, Makoto could see he still looked a bit upset. Makoto lifted his brows in silence, prompting him to speak. “I still can’t forgive him for making you cry though.”

            Sousuke half-jumped in his spot at his mentioning. If it weren’t for his already tightened jaw, he would’ve retorted at that, but luckily Makoto spoke first. “Haru, it’s not like that I promise.”

            “Then what?”

            “We were just…” Makoto recalled Sousuke’s words and began to blush until his whole face to ears and neck were dyed into a deep red. Haru glanced towards Sousuke who apparently caught Makoto’s contagious blush. Now he couldn’t help but be skeptical.

            “You guys were what?”

            “We-We w-were…ah um,” Makoto started to fidget, twirling and knotting his fingers together as he tried to somehow repeat what happened without exploding with happiness. It really felt like he could explode. His face was so hot. It was like the heat wouldn’t stop releasing from his cheeks. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead, but it did nothing to cool him. “…just h-hugging…yknowlike how wewerejustnow,” Makoto mumbled almost incoherently.

            “Makoto, you were crying…”

            “B-because!...”

            “Because…?”

            “I was…happy.”

            “Crying. Because you were happy,” Haru repeated dubiously.

            “Y-yes.”

            Makoto met Haru’s eyes and saw how unconvinced he was. Frustrated, Makoto began to throw a small tantrum. “It’s true. I am! They were happy tears. Haven’t you ever heard of happy tears?”

            Haru quirked his brows up with his usual blank stare. Makoto grabbed Haru by the shoulders and gave him a gentle shake as he continued to whine.

            “Haru. Stop giving me that look. It’s because Sousuke…It’s because Sousuke said he liked me! He said he liked me, okay Haru?! He said he liked me and it made me happy and cry at the same time. I don’t know. The tears just started coming out okay? And they just wouldn’t stop. I don’t know. I don’t know. I was happy. Haru, I’m so happy. I’m so happy because I like Sousuke, too!” Makoto all but shouted his confession, prompting Sousuke to stand a little straighter and feel happiness course through his body though it irked him a little that the confession wasn’t directly said to him, but to Haru.

            “…What did you just say?” Sousuke interrupted and it wasn’t then until Makoto realized what he had said. He quickly turned to Sousuke, who had begun walking toward him.

            “I-I-I-I”

            Sousuke grinned as he got closer. He could tell Makoto wanted to look away, find a way to hide. His beautiful green eyes looked panicked, but were still undeniably stubborn at meeting Sousuke’s teal eyes. So Sousuke didn’t stop moving, not until he was right in front of Makoto, reaching for both hands to hold in his own.

            “I didn’t hear you, Makoto,” Sousuke whispered and Makoto could feel Sousuke’s warmth over his heated skin which seemed to only get hotter. The sun wasn’t too high up in the sky yet, so why was his body feeling so hot? His heart thumped against his chest as he felt Sousuke intertwine their fingers. Sousuke was leaning in close almost to the point that their noses were touching. “Makoto, please say it again?”

            “I…” Makoto bit his lip, “Ilikeyou,” he slurred.

            “What? I couldn’t understand that,” Sousuke teased and chuckled.

            “Sousuke, you know what I said,” Makoto whined and squeezed the other’s hands.

            “No, I don’t actually.” Sousuke suddenly turned towards Haru. “Did you understand that?”

            Haru in no way liked siding with Sousuke, but he always found it fun to tease Makoto whenever he could. “No, not really.”

            “Haru!” Makoto called but Haru looked away ignoring him blatantly.

            “You heard him.” Sousuke smirked.

            Makoto pouted as they were ganging up on him. Ah Makoto couldn’t stand this—the teasing, the closeness of Sousuke’s body, the hand holding, his heart pulsing through his whole body so loud, his face that won’t stop feeling like its burning up, making him feel delirious. It was too much. So Makoto wriggled his hands from Sousuke’s grasp and grabbed at Sousuke’s jacket, pulling the other forward onto his lips. It was by far the least romantic kiss ever as their teeth momentarily clacked and Makoto all but missed his mouth, but Sousuke didn’t mind. He tilted down just enough so their lips would align perfectly. It was an understatement to say it was nice to finally be able to know the touch those soft lips. It was an even bigger understatement to say how disappointed he was when Makoto started to pull pack. Makoto broke the kiss with a smacking sound and shouted with revenge,

            “I said I like you! Got it?”

            And with that Makoto gently pushed Sousuke back, huffed angrily, and walked away back onto the path they had just jogged on, leaving Sousuke dumbfounded, smitten, and in awe.

            “H-Hey wait up, Makoto,” Sousuke called after him, but Makoto made no move to turn back. Sousuke grinned. Was Makoto seriously pouting about his teasing?

            “Wow way to start off a relationship,” Haru scoffed.

            “Like you’re one to talk. Are you even in a relationship?” Sousuke retorted as he rolled his eyes.

            Haru didn’t have time to give a snarky response as he witnessed Makoto collapse. “Makoto!”

            Sousuke turned around to see Makoto on the ground. The two rushed toward Makoto who luckily didn’t walk too far. Haru held Makoto in his arms as Sousuke made sure there weren’t any major injuries. There were just a few scratches from the cement, but thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken or sprained.

            “Sousuke,” Haru called and the other looked at him. “I think Makoto fainted. He actually had a slightly high fever this morning, but he insisted on coming. And now his forehead is burning up. We should get him home.”

            Sousuke nodded. Haru laid Makoto against Sousuke so he could call Makoto’s mother to pick them up. Sousuke pulled Makoto’s body close to him with Makoto’s back on his chest and head leaning near his shoulder. Makoto was sweating heavily and breathing deeply. Sousuke couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it earlier. He should have because it hurt him that he didn’t. He wanted to be that person that would take care of Makoto when the person himself couldn’t. Because god knows, Sousuke knows, everyone knows, how kind Makoto could be, yet somehow not give enough attention and care to himself.

            Sousuke kept one arm wrapped around Makoto and he let his free hand stroke Makoto’s warm cheek, maybe reflexively trying to apologize for not being observant enough.

            Makoto stirred and managed to slowly open his eyes. “Sousuke…?”

            “Mn.”

            “What…what happened?”

            “You fainted.”

            “…Oh. Geez…What’s with my luck and falling during our jogs?”

            Sousuke smiled fondly and Makoto gave a wry smile then took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. “You’re so comfy and warm.” He nuzzled closer into Sousuke’s chest. “I think I’m just going to take a short nap. Is that okay?”

            Sousuke nodded even though he couldn’t see. “I’ll be there when you wake up.” Makoto smiled at that then allowed the rhythm of Sousuke’s heart to sing him into a much needed sleep in the most comfortable arms in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah haaa so many things in this chapter I've been building up and it ends up kind of anti-climatic lol ;n; well their first kiss was a mess and probably short of your expectations, but I'm going to make up for that in the next chapter. hint hint lots of kissing hint hint ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, they kiss. Multiple times ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

            Makoto shifted to his side and winced, feeling the heaviness of his body. It was like gravity was working overtime for him. He slowly fluttered his tired eyes open. His vision was slightly hazy, it made him dizzy. He just wanted to go back to the darkness under his lids, but the blurry image of someone lying in front of him stopped him from doing so. Makoto readjusted his head on his pillow and waited for his vision to clear. The morning light gave a glow to the face before him. It was so angelic. Sousuke was.

            Oh, he was dreaming. That could be the only explanation as to why he woke up to a sleeping Sousuke. Makoto smiled softly because it was only ever in his dreams that he could stare at the other without getting embarrassed. So he did what he always did: he spoiled himself with Sousuke’s peaceful, stoic face for as long as he wanted. And somehow he could do more than just look as he was able to bring up his hands like he wanted to. Usually, it was hard to do anything he wanted in his dreams and the times he was able to, the feeling was always limp and his sense of touch would be numb. But as Makoto glided his fingers down Sousuke’s sideburns, patting them down, he could actually feel them—its softness and contradicting prickliness. He slid his hand gently up into Sousuke’s messy hair and the fluffiness wafted between the gaps of his fingers. And as though to test how much he could really control his own movement in his dream, Makoto shimmied on closer to Sousuke so that their faces were only few inches apart. He smiled as he could hear Sousuke breathing quietly. His hand went down to Sousuke’s face, outlining each angle and curve.

            Sousuke woke up from his touch, squinting one eye open before grinning flawlessly at the lovely being in front of him. He took hold of Makoto’s hand that had hung mid-air and placed it on his cheek where he felt it last. Then he nuzzled into it and looked at the surprised green eyes staring back at him. “Morning. Feeling any better?” His voice was hoarse and husky, it made Makoto shiver. It was so rare for Sousuke to speak in his dreams; in fact, it was starting to be hard to believe this was a dream at all. Sousuke let go of Makoto’s hand to feel the other’s forehead when there was no reply.

            “You’re still a little warm…” Sousuke frowned. He moved his hand to the side, weaving into the soft brown hair, and rubbed his thumb gently at Makoto’s temples. He swallowed thickly with a closed jaw as he continued to stare worriedly into those summery-green eyes.

            Makoto drew a blank. Sousuke’s voice, Sousuke’s fingers in his hair, Sousuke’s soft touch, Sousuke’s warm breath—this all felt too real. And then it hit Makoto that this wasn’t a dream and that this was the most awake he felt in weeks. Sousuke was here. In his bed. With him. Touching him with so much care. Worried for him. And their bodies oh so dangerously close.

            Suddenly, Makoto felt extremely embarrassed of himself. It wasn’t as though Sousuke knew Makoto thought he was dreaming, but suddenly realizing how he had really touched Sousuke had made him unbelievably happy. And what got him flusher harder was this ridiculous situation of being on the same bed— _his bed_ , waking up together. How did this even happen?

            “Makoto? You’re burning up again. Are you alright?” Sousuke interrupted his thoughts.

            “Hm?” Makoto finally spoke. “O-Oh, no. I mean yes, I’m fine. I…I just…” He looked at the teal eyes staring back at him and he noticed how the morning light made it shine even more beautifully, reminding him of clear tropical waters. It made his heart race like that of waves splashing at the shoreline. “I’m not dreaming, right?” his voice breathless.

            Sousuke quirked his brows for a moment, then smirked and replied, “No.”

            It felt like Makoto could feel every cell in his body shake from absolute happiness and he couldn’t help but giggle a little and give the biggest smile his cheeks could handle. He placed his hand over Sousuke’s and said, “Good.”

            “Can you guys not do this so early in the morning,” Haru said as he stood near the end of the bed, making the other two sit up in shock. His hair was a mess like he’d just woken up. “And you,” he turned toward Sousuke, “Didn’t we agree last night that neither of us could sleep with Makoto?” It wasn’t as much of a question as it was a scolding.

            “Not that I have to explain to you, but I slept on the floor. I just woke up in the middle of the night and decided to check on Makoto and—”

            “You mean attack a defenseless Makoto,” Haru interrupted.

            Sousuke flushed as did Makoto because there was that one millisecond of a moment where Sousuke almost kissed Makoto in his sleep. “No!” Sousuke said defensively then turned towards Makoto. “That’s not…I swear, I was really checking up on your fever. And well you sort of just…grabbed me in your sleep.”

            Haru scoffed and Sousuke glared back at him.

            Makoto hid his face in the palms of his hands. And he thought he was embarrassed before. Who knew Sousuke would experience his childish sleeping habits so soon? He could feel heat spreading to the brims of his ears. It was probably hot enough for steam to be emitting. But for once, he was thankful for his sleeping habit. He should probably be trying to stop Sousuke and Haru from arguing, but he couldn’t stop smiling idiotically into his hands like he had all the happiness in the world.

            Fortunately, there was a knock on the door before Makoto’s father came in, letting them know breakfast was ready. They all washed up and joined the rest of the Tachibana family downstairs for a nice hearty meal accompanied with loud chatter from the twins.

            “Nii-chan! Nii-chan!” Ran called, “Did you know your face was suuuuper red yesterday. It was like a tomato.”

            Makoto chuckled. “Really?”

            “Yeah. When you came home, we were shocked! Ren thought you were dying, so he started crying.”

            “Did not!” Ren whined.

            “Sousuke nii-chan was so cool though.” Ran continued, “He carried you to your room and you were hugging Sousuke nii-chan suuuuper tight. Like gyuuuu!” She hugged herself to demonstrate and closed her eyes with a big smile.

            “R-Really?” Makoto almost choked on his food and blush reappeared on his cheeks. He glanced towards his parents who were just smiling sweetly, then peeked to his side at Sousuke, who was concentrating on eating even though there was a small blush forming beneath his eyes too.

            “He’s so strong like you, Nii-chan. He let us hang on his arms yesterday and he spun us around like whoosh!!”

            “And phoom and swoosh!” Ren added.

            “Oh! And Haru nii-chan was teaching us how to swim free in the air. We were all doing it in the living room,” Ran repeated with arm motions and everything.

            “All of you?” Makoto raised his eyebrows.

            “Yep!”

            “Even…Sousuke?” Makoto glanced to the other beside him and he seemed to be looking to the other side to avoid his stare, but Makoto could clearly see the redness at the tip of his ears.

            “Mhm!”

            Makoto brought his hand to his mouth as he let out a laugh. He couldn’t imagine Sousuke doing something so silly. He’d have to make sure to have Sousuke show him some time.

-

            When everyone was done eating, the parents took the twins out for morning radio exercises at a nearby park, leaving the three remaining to play round two of videogames in Makoto’s room.

            “Gwahhhh!! No, no!” Makoto shouted as Haru’s character KO’d his last life on Smash Bros. “Haru, you’re supposed to go easy on me. I’m sick remember?”

            Haru rolled his eyes, “You won the last few rounds. I didn’t hear you complaining then.”

            Makoto chuckled. “Ah you caught me.” And as though to escape Haru’s stare, he turned to Sousuke who was just frowning at the end results on the monitor. “Sousuke, maybe you should pick a different character next time.”

            Sousuke eyed him and said, “I don’t know how to play any other character but Kirby.”

            “Oh was that why you kept picking him? Let me show you some good characters you could play. There’s not much different between characters, since you’re still pushing the same buttons. What matters is how good you’re able to control them.”

            Makoto pressed his controller to return them to the character selection screen. “See over there, you can use Pikachu or Fox or Ike. They’re kind of overpowered characters, but I think you’d have chance if you played with them.”

            Sousuke turned his head to fully face Makoto then quirked his brow. “Are you saying I need overpowered players to win?”

            “Yes, that’s what I said,” Makoto replied with a teasing smile.

            “I’m that bad huh?”

            “No, not at all.” Makoto leaned into him so that their forearms touched and his face was just an inch away from his lips. “I’m just better.”

            Sousuke grinned and he wanted nothing more than to kiss those soft, warm lips again. He could even see Makoto’s eyes glimmer with the same feeling.

            “Please stop doing this in front of me,” Haru said looking as nonchalant as ever.

            Makoto jumped in place and laughed nervously as he turned around to look at Haru. The other just sighed and placed his controller on the floor before he stood up.

            “I’m going to go home,” Haru muttered. “I want to take a bath.”

            “Ah, I’ll walk you out then.” Makoto stood also, but Haru put his hand up to stop him.

            Haru glanced from Makoto to Sousuke, hoping Makoto understood. He did. Haru wanted to give him privacy to discuss where the relationship with Sousuke was going or if it was anything. Makoto nodded and smiled gratefully, then allowed Haru to walk himself out.

            Makoto curled his bottom lip in, feeling his heart race. He was alone with Sousuke in his room and he didn’t know if he was ready to talk about their relationship. Makoto turned around and saw Sousuke looking questioningly at him. He smiled away his nervousness, took Sousuke’s hand, and had them sit together on his bed, leaning against the wall.

            Sousuke was internally panicking because he had no idea what Makoto was thinking pulling him onto his bed. This was dangerous— _so fucking dangerous_ , because his mind was leaning towards nothing but lecherous thoughts. So when Makoto held his hand sweetly and looked at him with that ever so gleaming smile, he kissed him and didn’t miss a beat. He’s lost so many chances already; he didn’t want to hesitate for the third time. And god was he glad because Makoto’s lips were as soft as he remembered them.

            It took half a second for Makoto to register what was happening before reciprocating the kiss. He wasn’t expecting Sousuke to kiss him, but he definitely didn’t mind. Kissing Sousuke was even better when he wasn’t feverish and delirious. He could feel every miniscule movement Sousuke brushed against his lips and how in some moments Sousuke would shiver when his breath ghosted over the other’s lip. It got Makoto tingling all over. He just wanted to melt into Sousuke’s warmth and stay swimming in this pool of happiness. It was ridiculous how it made his heart feel like it could float to the stars. But Makoto wasn’t ready to head to go that far, not until he knew if Sousuke was on board the ship too. So he broke their kiss reluctantly and leaned his head against the other as they quietly caught their breath. Makoto stared down at their still connected hands and rubbed his thumb over the other’s. “Sousuke, I wanted to talk to you about…us…”

            He lifted his head slightly just to enough to meet the teal eyes, looking so softly at him it made him want to go back to kissing. Maybe Sousuke was thinking the same thing because he did a quick lick to his lip and stared at Makoto’s for at least a second before saying, “Yeah.”

            “So…um…I like you…” Makoto said under his breath with blush making its way to his cheeks.

            “Mm I like you too.” Sousuke grinned and gave Makoto’s hands a squeeze before caressing them. Makoto bit his lip to keep him from smiling too wide. He looked back down to their hands and he didn’t ever want to let go. Makoto lifted his head and paused then transitioned his head onto Sousuke’s left shoulder.

            “Are you sure?”

            Sousuke looked curiously at Makoto hiding his face. “I’m sure.”

            “…I’m going to college you know…in Tokyo…”

            “Mm.”

            Makoto frowned as Sousuke said nothing more. He shifted to his side to look up at Sousuke. “That’s it?”

            “…Congrats…?”

            Makoto’s frown deepened. “Are you okay with a long distance relationship?”

            Sousuke’s eyes widened. “What?”

            Makoto removed himself from Sousuke looking just as shocked. “Are we not…D-Did you not want to be in a relationship with me?”

            “Wait what?”

            “Oh my god.” Makoto tried to untangle his hands from Sousuke’s, but the latter wouldn’t let go. “When you said you liked me I thought…I just assumed…I didn’t think you wanted just a physical relationship.”

            “Makoto, wait. Just hold on for a second.” Sousuke held onto the other’s hands firmly, stopping Makoto from rambling further. “I think you’re misunderstanding something.” Sousuke paused to take a deep breath before looking Makoto straight into his sad and confused eyes. “I like you. I’ll say it as many times as you need me to. Makoto, I like you. I don’t want just a physical relationship with you. I want…” He paused and sighed to himself because god what he was going to say was embarrassing. But he’s been wanting to say these words for so long, so he met Makoto’s gaze once more. “I want to take care of you. I want to learn all there is to know about you. I want to take you out. I want to kiss you all the fuckin’ time. I want everything. I want all of you. I want a relationship with you. I want there to be an ‘us’. Got it?”

            “…But you…So you’re okay with a long distance relationship?”

            Sousuke scrunched his brows. “Why are you talking about long distance?”

            “…Because I’m going to Tokyo…” Makoto repeated slowly in absolute disbelief.

            “Okay…But I’m going to Tokyo too…?”

            “Wait what?”

            “I’m going to college at Tokyo. Didn’t I tell you…?” Sousuke looked up as he tried to remember. “…Maybe I didn’t.”

            “You didn’t.”

            With Sousuke distracted, Makoto was able to free himself from the other’s grasp. He huffed and he could finally feel all the tension leave his body. Makoto covered his face with his hands, feeling as though he had reached the peak of his stress level in that one minute conversation. “I think I just lost 5 years off my life.”

            Sousuke chuckled. “Sorry.”

            Makoto peeked through his fingers to see that beautiful smiling face and it was so unfair because it was impossible to not forgive him. He let out another sigh as he let his body fall back onto his bed, hands still covering his face. Sousuke was going to Tokyo, Makoto chanted in his head as though if he didn’t it wouldn’t be real. He smiled into his hands. His heart couldn’t take it, not when Makoto was imagining all the possibilities: meeting Sousuke at his campus and getting to be introduced as his boyfriend, going out for lunch or coffee in a nice quiet place that wasn’t really known, sharing stories about boring lectures and funny professors, exploring the bustling city together and experiencing the night view of false stars, jogging together at a nearby park, kissing in public, falling deeper in love, living together, watching Sousuke cook, sharing warm baths, sleeping in the same bed, kissing each other good night and kissing each other good morning.

            Makoto felt the bed shift and suddenly his hands are removed from his face and right above him was Sousuke hovering over him and his whole body. He swallowed as Sousuke slowly and gently pinned his arms to the sides of his head. Makoto looked at his teal eyes boring into him and he couldn’t help but blush and feel a rush of tingles like every nerve in his body could feel Sousuke’s touch and see how Sousuke looked at him as though he was the only person in the world.

            “Just so there won’t be more misunderstandings, let’s make this clear. I want to date you. Do you?”

            Makoto smiled, holding in a giggle. “Yes, I do.”

            “Then we’re officially dating now.”

            “Okay.”

            It didn’t take a second longer for the both of them to start laughing. Formally asking each other out was way too cheesy for them.

            Sousuke kissed Makoto mid-laugh and he could feel Makoto’s smile against his lips. When he pulled back, Makoto tilted his head, wondering what it was for. And as though reading his mind, Sousuke said, “I wanted to taste your smile. It looked sweet.”

            If it weren’t for Sousuke holding down his hands, Makoto would have covered his face because wow was he red. “W-Was it? Sweet I mean?” He rolled his bottom lip in to bite and Sousuke had to swallow because Makoto could turn from cute to sexy so easily. It was going to be a heavenly hell from now on.

            “I don’t know. Let me taste it again,” Sousuke teased. He went down and pecked Makoto who chuckled at his words. “Yep. Sweetest thing I ever tasted.”

            “I thought you didn’t like sweets,” Makoto tried to stop laughing enough to say.

            Sousuke gave a fake grimace then examined Makoto playfully. “You’re an exception.”

            Makoto stifled his last laugh and slipped one arm out from under Sousuke’s hold to pull him down for another kiss. This time Makoto could feel Sousuke’s grin against his lips and it made him happier than he’s ever felt. The ends of Sousuke’s hair felt so nice against his hand, soft and just a bit ticklish. He could feel Sousuke intertwine their fingers with his other hand and just as they both tighten their grasp Makoto could feel the kisses going on longer and slower. It was addicting. Every time either of them pulled away, the other would nib them right back into another. It might’ve turned into a deliciously vicious cycle, but Sousuke had to pull back. He forced himself to even though the gentle bite Makoto gave his bottom lip made it really, _really_ difficult.

            Sousuke let Makoto go and maneuvered to the edge of the bed that touched the wall. Makoto sat up also, worry filling in his eyes as he noticed Sousuke holding his shoulder.

            “It’s just feeling a little sore,” Sousuke tried to say with a reassuring smile. Makoto gave him a look. “I’m not lying I promise. I can even show you.”

            Makoto’s eyes perked. “Really?”

            Sousuke smirked. “Don’t look so excited to see my pain.”

             “Sorry, I just—”

            “I’m kidding.” After one last roll of his shoulder, Sousuke slipped off his shirt. Even after going to so many swimming competitions, Makoto would never not be in awe of Sousuke’s body. His muscles just curved in ways that did terribly good things to his heart. He wanted to run his hands down and over them, but Makoto held himself together because he’s been waiting for this moment for a long time. So he put all his focus on Sousuke’s injured shoulder. Makoto crawled forward until he knelt at Sousuke’s right side.

             “Can I…?”

            Sousuke nodded and Makoto proceeded to touch his lightly dyed pink shoulder. He slowly slid his hand across the injured shoulder, putting all his care into the touch of fingertips and it may have made Sousuke shiver. Sousuke’s skin felt hot and smooth. Makoto stared at the sore spot. It looked much better than when he last saw it at the swimming competition. It pained Makoto then and now as he recalled how bruised it looked.

            He admired Sousuke for his persistence to keep swimming even though he was injured but it also angered him. Sousuke swam as though it would be his last like he didn’t care what would happen to him and the thought of Sousuke hurting himself made Makoto’s heart sink. Sousuke had said he wanted to take care of Makoto, but Makoto wanted to take care of Sousuke even more. He wanted Sousuke to learn to love himself, know that he is precious, that he did nothing wrong, and that it was the world who did him wrong. The world caused him this angst, this pain even though he had spent so much time working hard. It was cruel and unfair and that was life, but Makoto would do anything to make it better for Sousuke. He just wanted Sousuke to be happy and smile freely. He wished he could give him his dream back.

            Makoto kissed his shoulder with the softest of touches then gazed up at him. “You’re wonderful, Sousuke.”

            Sousuke smiled amused at the sudden compliment. “Didn’t know you had a fetish for injuries,” he teased.

            “That’s not why.” Makoto laughed. He looked sweetly at those sea colored eyes and brushed the tips of his fingers into the palm of Sousuke’s hand. “You have a tough demeanor, but your hands have the gentlest touch.” He brought his hand up to the other’s bare chest. “Your heart is warm despite how cold your eyes may look.” His hand reached up to cup Sousuke’s cheek. “You are a beautiful person. Please remember that.”

            Makoto kissed him on the other cheek and Sousuke had never felt so loved. He wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist for an embrace. His head dropped gently onto the other’s shoulder as he felt overwhelmed. He couldn’t really explain the mixed emotions swirling through him, but he knew he was happy—happy to have water splashed on his face, happy to have no sense of direction, happy to have gotten punched on the nose, happy to have terrible skills at playing videogames, happy to have ever met Makoto. He’d have to tell Makoto one day how this was one of the happiest moments in his life. But for now, he let the silent, loving kiss to the Makoto’s neck do the talking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DIED WRITING THIS.
> 
> Next chapter is the last!! Are you excited?? I am because then I won't have to worry about updating any more AHAHAHA I'm happy to be going back to my irresponsible self-indulgent drabbles ( ᐛ )و


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's last day in Iwatobi is spent with black-haired frownies that make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me forever to update orz The words just weren't coming to me (it never does when I'm writing an ending TT.TT)

            This was it.

            Makoto taped up his last box labeled “Tokyo”. It had taken last night and this morning to finally finish packing. He sat on his bed and sighed. His room seemed so bare now that all the mess was placed into boxes. He swiped his feet across his carpeted floor. It was soft and comforting against his skin. He didn’t really want to move. Not off the carpet, not away from his home, his family. Makoto turned to his window and stared outside at the vast blue sky. He didn’t want to leave this comfort, but more than that he wanted to see the world. He wanted to experience something new, something that this small town of Iwatobi couldn’t give him. He had finally found a dream for his own and he wanted to reach it. He’d also be able to witness his best friend take on the world with his beautiful style of swimming free. Makoto always knew Haru was meant for something bigger than Iwatobi. It made him happy that Haru believed that too.

            And there was something else in Tokyo. A life with Sousuke. Makoto smiled to himself, biting his bottom lip to keep from giggling aloud. They weren’t going to live together since they were going to different universities, but Sousuke would only be two stations away from his campus. Sousuke was going to live in the dorms and already offered Makoto to come over any time he was too tired to take the train back all the way to his apartment.

            Makoto touched the warm tips of his ears while cupping his cheeks, thinking about the way Sousuke had whispered about it into his ears, his voice low and seductive. He sighed to himself, already feeling the need to see those teal eyes looking at him with that lazy smile though it was just yesterday Sousuke was here on his bed shirtless. He shifted his hands from his cheeks to cover more of his face.

            It was embarrassing to say, but after the whole discussion of Sousuke’s injured shoulder, he wanted to continue what they were doing earlier—embracing with tangled legs, intertwined fingers, and endless kisses. They managed to get in a few more kisses (sadly for Makoto with Sousuke clothed again) before then getting interrupted by the front door opening and the rumbling pairs of feet running up the stairs. They were both persuaded into playing with the twins and Makoto convinced Sousuke to repeat what he had learned from Haru’s lesson of swimming free in the air. It was a hilarious sight, but adorable in a way that Makoto couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek when the twins weren’t looking.

            Makoto’s thoughts were interrupted by his mother’s voice calling from downstairs, “Makoto, are you done packing?”

            “Yes, I’ll be right down with the rest of the boxes!” Makoto replied loud enough for her to hear. He then stacked the last few boxes and lifted them. He stared at his room one last time in content before heading out and closing the door behind him.

 

            By the time Makoto finished packing all his boxes into his father’s car, it was late afternoon. He hurriedly walked to Haru’s house to pick him up for their last outing in Iwatobi. Haru came out of his house wearing a muffler, a thick coat, a small bag hung over one shoulder, and yet still shivered at the chilly air. The frown on his face obviously showing his displeasure that winter air was still present though it was already spring. Makoto smiled at him. “Ready to go?” Haru nodded and they left to go meet up with Sousuke at the new pastry shop, Makoto had mentioned days ago.

            Upon arriving, Makoto was relieved to see Sousuke already there (and not lost) sitting at a table outside the shop with a few of his luggage. Sousuke got up immediately when he was in sight.

            “Hey,” Sousuke said softly almost breathlessly with a small grin slightly covered by the tall collar of his coat. The way he looked at Makoto, got the latter feeling warm enough to melt away the cold.

            Makoto smiled back, feeling blush painting his cheeks; the excitement of their newly found relationship still dancing in his nerves and heart. “Let’s go inside. You must be cold,” he said, noticing the redness in the other’s nose and ears. Makoto took Sousuke by his arm and led him inside the store with Haru following behind.

            It was warm and fragrant. Surprisingly, it wasn’t overwhelming sweet. There were other scents of spices that somehow smelled of winter holidays, of freshly roasted coffee beans, and of deliciously sweet vanilla and chocolate.

            Makoto picked an empty table in the back positioned next to the glass window. As he looked excitedly at the menu, the other two were left in a sort of awkwardness as they felt the rest of the customers staring at them. They were the only guys there besides the employees and having these female customers whispering and giggling while looking at them made Haru and Sousuke frown, one awkwardly and another irritated.

            “Do you guys want me to choose for you?” Makoto peeked from behind his menu and smiled at them, oblivious to their feelings of awkwardness.

            Haru opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Makoto answered what he was already thinking, “There’s nothing fish-like, Haru.” Makoto sighed. “This a pastry shop. They have chocolate desserts sprinkled with sea-salt. Would you like something like that?”

            Haru closed his lips into a tight line and wondered for a moment. “Sure.”

            Makoto let out a sigh of relief. “Good. And how about you, Sousuke?”

            “Uh…” Sousuke looked down to the menu and frowned at the foreign words. “Something light and bitter maybe?”

            Makoto searched through the menu and nodded as if he found the perfect item. “Mm okay.” He looked up and called for the waiter to order.

            It took only a few minutes for their desserts to arrive. Makoto’s eyes shined in delight as his slice of chocolate cake was placed in front of him. It was chocolate on more chocolate basically. Sousuke couldn’t really tell what was so great about it. It did look a little fancy with all the décor of nuts and wafer sticks and what not, but to him it looked like a regular chocolate cake. He could care less for his own dessert also, but the look on Makoto’s face was all and every reason he came here for.

            Sousuke watched Makoto adorably take a picture of his own dessert then proceeded to take a fork full of chocolate and put it into his mouth. The soft moan Makoto let out made him chuckle.

            “W-What? Did I get chocolate on my face?” Makoto panicked.

            Sousuke shook his head and smirked. “No, I just like watching you eat.”

            Makoto blushed reminded of the first time they ate yakisoba together and the other when they went to eat ramen. He placed his hand over his mouth to hide his smile, feeling a bit embarrassed but mostly happy.

            “Creepy,” Haru said blankly as he ate his sea-salted caramel drizzled chocolate. Sousuke turned to glare at him.

            “A-Ah um Sousuke, you should try yours. I want to see if it matches your taste,” Makoto hurriedly said before the two could start arguing.

            Sousuke obliged and picked a small piece off to eat. Makoto stared at him with wide expectant eyes as he chewed slowly, letting the flavors spread on his tongue. His eyebrows rose as he tasted the spiciness from cinnamon, the bitterness from coffee, and the tinge of sweetness from dark chocolate. It made Makoto smile, feeling hopeful that he made the right choice.

            “So?” Makoto asked.

            “It’s actually pretty good,” Sousuke replied as he took another bite.

            Makoto gave a small chuckle. “I’m glad.” His eyes closed into that adorable crescent shape and he tilted his head. Sousuke would have kissed him right then and there if it weren’t for the annoying stare coming from the blue eyes sitting next to Makoto. So he settled for just thanking Makoto for choosing his dessert.

            The time there at pastry shop was long, but felt short as Makoto chattered happily about desserts: all that he has tried, all that he wanted to taste, and all that he wanted to try to bake (earning him a knowing look from Haru which then sparked an argument between Haru and Sousuke on whether Makoto should be allowed to cook or not. Somehow it ended with a promised cook-off between the two). Knowing more arguments like these were to come, Makoto sighed. His worry lasted short though as he laughed at their silliness and just at the joyful thought of all of them spending time together in Tokyo.

 

            When the sun had begun to set, they got up to leave. Haru spontaneously suggested going to see his beloved water one last time and neither of the two could disagree in wanting to see the last of the Iwatobi waters. So they hiked a few blocks down to the beach and stood watching the colors of the sky turn a beautiful yellow-orange to something peachy and dark lavender over the horizon of the royal blue waters. The wind blew through their hairs as they stood quietly, listening to the shift of swaying cherry blossom dressed branches and white splashing waves against the shore.

            Suddenly, a mixture of feelings bubbled inside Makoto, something like nervousness and excitement. Without thinking, he brought his hands to his mouth and hollered an incoherent yell to the sea. It startled the two beside him as they stared at him in disbelief and awe. Apparently yelling his heart out made him feel exhilarated and relaxed all at once. He was ready for a new life, ready to experience it with the people beside him. Makoto was smiling bright and laughing at the slightly worried faces of Haru and Sousuke. It didn’t take long for the two to join in laughter.

            The setting sun made Makoto’s smiling face glow warmly and beautifully that it somehow illuminated his contrasting green eyes. Sousuke moved quickly, placing one hand over Haru’s eyes and planting a short kiss to Makoto’s lips. It wasn’t magical or anything, rather it felt real, natural, and right. The moment felt slow and long, but that still wasn’t enough for Sousuke. They parted with a distance still close enough for another kiss and stared into each other eyes, feeling like they could see the world and their future in them.

            Annoyed, Haru smacked Sousuke’s hand away and rolled his eyes, interrupting any chance for Sousuke to sneak another kiss. As the two began a glaring contest, Makoto called for a taxi to take them to the train station and then called to tell his parents that he’ll be leaving soon. He was thankful his parents and the twins were going to drive his boxed things to Tokyo as they planned to stay one night with him and help him settle in. This way he’d be able to take the train with Haru and Sousuke. He turned back toward the beach, calling for them as he saw a taxi heading toward him.

            Makoto helped Sousuke put his belongings in the trunk while Haru had already situated himself in the back seat, unintentionally or not making sure Sousuke and Makoto would not be spending the whole ride flirting or kissing. Sousuke heaved the last luggage in and huffed at his exhaustion or maybe he was feeling nervous going to Tokyo too. Noticing his frown, Makoto placed his hand gently on his arm, making the other turn towards him. He tipped forward and kissed Sousuke.

            “It looked like you wanted another earlier,” Makoto smiled over his lips.

            Sousuke grinned and kissed him again, making Makoto giggle. “Yeah.” He wrapped his arms around Makoto, pulling him in closer, making their breaths mingle. “One more? I don’t think I’ll be able to get another any time soon, not with Haru hanging around.”

            Makoto chuckled again. “Sure.” He brought his hands up to caress Sousuke’s jaw and pulled him towards his lips and it tasted of absolute happiness.

 

            “Haru, you have to hurry,” Makoto nagged as the other stared at the boxed foods, contemplating which he should buy. “Haru, our train is going to arrive soon and I still need to find Sousuke. He said he was going to the restroom real quick, but it’s already been fifteen minutes.” Makoto looked at his watch as he held onto Sousuke’s belongings. He then searched around him to see if he could pick out his tall broody boyfriend with teal eyes amongst the crowd. He sighed worriedly, seeing no sight of him.

            “I’ll take this one,” Haru finally decided.

            “Thank god. Okay, let’s go look for Sousuke.”

            They walked briskly to the nearest bathroom. Makoto entered, calling Sousuke’s name, but there was no answer. There were a few awkward knocks to locked stalls but none were his idiotically lost (but very lovable) boyfriend. With their train arriving in a matter of minutes, Makoto had no choice. It wasn’t something he wanted to do and he knew Sousuke definitely wouldn’t like it, but what had to be done had to be done.

            The sound of the speakers of the train station squeaked on and with a mellow, casual tone a female voice said, “Can a Yamazaki Sousuke please head to the nearest lost and found service desk. I repeat can a Yamazaki Sousuke please head to the nearest lost and found service desk.”

            It took a minute or so for Sousuke to show up. The worker at the service desk tried to hold in her surprise and laughter as she was expecting a child. Sousuke was absolutely flushed from ear to ear and frowning grudgingly at Makoto, who smiled apologetically. As always it was unfair because it made it impossible for Sousuke to stay mad.

            While the three of them walked towards their train heading to Tokyo, Sousuke leaned into Makoto. “You’re honestly really lucky I like you a lot.”

            Makoto laughed into his hand. “I’m sorry, Sousuke, but I had to. I was afraid we’d miss our train.” He reached for Sousuke’s empty hand and interlocked their fingers. “I didn’t want to go to Tokyo without you. After all, I like you a lot too. Forgive me?”

            Faking contemplation, Sousuke frowned for a moment before saying, “Only if you kiss me.” Neither were big on public displays of affection, so he was expecting Makoto to protest. But immediately after the words left his lips, Makoto brought their embraced hands up and kissed Sousuke’s hand.

            “Feel better?” Makoto tilted his head teasingly.

            Sousuke couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Much better.”

 

            The ringing of bells signaled their train’s arrival. As usual, there was a rush of people trying to get on and off the train, but somehow they managed to find empty seats. Haru and Makoto sat down and chattered as Sousuke placed one of his belongings above them on a rack. When Sousuke finished he sat in the empty seat next to Makoto, brushing his knee and thighs against the other. It gave him tingles and he decidedly kept his leg in place, finding comfort and bliss at the contact. He glanced to Makoto, wondering if he minded. The latter was still talking to Haru about a song he’d heard on the radio that he liked. He exhaled softly to himself and let his hand fall to his side, making another contact with Makoto; this time with his bare hand.

            Sousuke saw the slight twitch in Makoto’s smile. He grinned somewhat mischievously as he brushed his hand against Makoto’s again. Then teasingly he hooked their pinkies together. Sousuke watched Makoto blush ever so slightly. He turned to the other side and brought his free hand up to his mouth to keep from laughing but also to hide his own blush. It was fun watching Makoto get embarrassed, but he couldn’t lie about feeling every bit embarrassed also. It felt really childish linking their pinkies and hiding it like it was a secret, yet it made his heart feel incredibly warm and ridiculously floaty.

            Makoto’s sudden voice made him glance back at the other two. “Haru? What are you doing?”

            Haru had gotten up from his seat and stood in front of Makoto and Sousuke. Sousuke eyed him warily, but it did nothing to stop Haru from doing what he did. As though he was fuckin’ Moses, Haru split their touching bodies apart and sat between them.

            “It’s going to be annoying, if you guys spend the whole time to Tokyo acting like teenage girls,” Haru simply stated.

            Makoto blushed from face to neck, feeling embarrassed as if he’d been caught doing something more lecherous than interlocking fingers. On the other hand, Sousuke was left in furious disbelief. He glared at Haru, thinking that it would get the other to move back to his original seat that did not block him from Makoto, but Haru didn’t budge; only plugged in his ear phones into one of his ears and the other in Makoto’s, nonchalantly continuing their discussion of new music.

            Sousuke turned to his other side and huffed into his palm and glared at nothing in particular. Was it going to be like this in Tokyo? He hoped not. At least Makoto wasn’t going to be living together with Haru. That would have been a nightmare. He could imagine how they’d have no privacy whatsoever with Haru interrupting every intimate moment possible. How often was he going to get cockblocked anyway? Probably as long as he’d stayed with Makoto, he thought. Sousuke sighed in dismay and glanced back to the two, catching Makoto’s smile, green eyes shimmering even when slightly covered by those sandy brown strands. He turned back the other way and smiled to himself.

            It was going to be a long tough road for him. A very, very long road he hoped.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I finally finished!! This chapter feels a little different than the other chapters I think haha idk I'm just bad at writing endings. In the end, my story came out differently than planned (as it usually does), but I don't mind it. There are probably a lot of things I'd like to change but lazy as I am I won't.
> 
> Anyways, thank you to everyone who stuck with this awkwardly written story!! Special thanks to everyone who commented. You guys were really sweet and made me smile. I couldn't have been motivated enough to finish without you guys! <3


End file.
